Amour éternel 2
by Orya
Summary: Roy Mustang est mort en sauvant Riza Hawkeye fic eternel love de 6 chapitres. Riza Hawkeye va être confrontée à une dure réalité... et une énigme qui va la chambouler ... a t elle le droit d'espérer ? surement...  en construction
1. L'hôpital

Darkness of Unlimited Love

Disclamer : Tout les personnages, ainsi que l'intrigue principal appartiennent à Hiromu ARAKAWA.

Voici Eternel love, et Amour Eternal fusionnés et corrigés. La première partie va être complétement réécrite. Il y aura des changements tout le long. Lesquelles ? Selon l'envie du moment ^^

Bonne lecture

**L'amour nous fait avancer, nous porte, et parfois nous entraîne dans l'obscurité**

Prologue

_Qui voudrait être un pion ?_

_Un pion à sacrifier, que l'on oublierait d'un battement de cil. Un pion, dont on n'aurait des regrets, seulement si son sacrifice n'aurait pas donner d'avantage dans la partie._

_Un pion dont on ignore les envies, les rêves._

_Qui voudrait être cela ?_

_Mais avez vous pensé au pion inutilisable ? Au pion déjà sacrifié ?_

_Sa seule raison de vivre, envolé._

_N'est-ce pas une personne encore plus pitoyable et méprisable ?_

_J'aimais être un pion, savoir que je pourrais être utile dans la destinée de cet homme, lui faire atteindre le sommet._

_Je ne l'ai pas accompagné jusque là._

**_Mon office inachevé, je suis mort._**


	2. Souvenirs et testament

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	3. Le testament

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	4. La fin dune bataille douloureuse

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	5. Telle une illusion

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	6. Un réveil parmi tant d'autres

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	7. Une vengeance

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	8. Une nouvelle

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	9. Pas la nouvelle attendue

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	10. Un dernier aurevoir

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	11. Une pluie de regrets

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	12. Un espoir vain ?

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	13. Regard hypnotique

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	14. L'hésitation du faucon

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	15. Le délire d'une fanfictioneuse

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	16. Les trois lunes

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	17. 16 Le désappement d'un ténébreu

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	18. 17 : la filature

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	19. Chapter 18

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Mourant ?

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


	21. chapitre 20 : Une blessure et un espoir

Coucou à tous ! 2 jours d'écart entre deux chapitres !! exceptionnel nan ? vous pouvez remericier Serleena ! c'ets grâce à elle ! Elle poste des reviews à chaque chapitre, donen tjs des conseils pour faire avancer..fin voila !

et c'est aussi pour rmeericier ce qui suivent encore la fic, ((y'enb a demoins en moins...snif ...)

abientôt ! je vais essayer d'écrire pluis vite, surtout que ça arrive bientto au verdict !Rerviews svp, je medemande si cen'est pas trop long à mettre en place. ça serait sympa de répondre !

* * *

-Etiez vous proche, vous et le colonel étant adolescent, et même enfant ?

-On se connaissait depuis tout jeune, mon père l'avait pris pour élève en alchimie, mais je ne le voyais que très peu, même si nous habitions dans la même demeure.

-Ah bon ? Et ses parents ?

-Il était orphelin.

-Or …d'accord, ça m'aide beaucoup à mieux le comprendre maintenant.

-Réellement ?

-Oui…J'ai la réponse à ma question, merci lieutenant .

Il raccrocha, Riza tenait encore le combiné et descendit lentement son bras, sa bouche toujours ouverte, - le temps s'était arrêté –

Cela voulait il dire qu'il a trouvé ?

-Al… J'ai tout compris…avec ce qu'a dit le lieutenant…tout concorde parfaitement…

- Enfin ! On va pouvoir l'aider !

Chapitre 20 :

- Malheureusement non…c'est comme la pierre : plus qu'on s'approche d'elle…et plus qu'on s'en éloigne…

Riza espérait que le fullmetal ait trouvé le mal du colonel. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était pourtant ancrée en elle. était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait bien Edward et avait ressenti dans sa voix une faiblesse, preuve que le mal serait fatale à Roy, ou était-ce un pressentiment comme ceux qui lui avait sauvée la vie ou celle de ses collègues ?

Dans tout les cas, malheureusement pour elle, cette impression négative n'était pas qu'une impression mais une certitude.

Pendant ce temps, Al avait posé mille et une questions à son aîné, celui-ci ne lui répondit que tristement :

- Le lieutenant a certainement compris ce que je voulais dire, elle doit attendre les réponses de tes questions…on y va… dit en attrapant son manteau rouge et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour son cadet.

Le fullmetal voulait retarder le moment où il devrait avouer cette effroyable vérité, même s'il ne pouvait pas laisser la tireuse élite dans le doute ou se faire de faux espoirs.

De son côté, Riza retint Falman dans la demeure de Mustang dans ses éternels aller et retours. Elle décida d'appeler Havoc, même si l'heure était plus que matinale, c'était dangereux, très dangereux, car la team mustang surveillée, si les sbires du général découvraient qu'elle appelait à quatre heures du matin l'ancien lieutenant, au mieux ils les suspecteraient davantage si c'était possible, voir de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Riza prit le combiné dans la main, hésita, puis composa le numéro de Havoc,une sonnerie, puis deux _-décroche-, _puis trois, _-allez …-, _puis quatre …

- Allô ? Ce n'était pas la voix de Havoc, mais elle la connaissait. Cependant, avec ce seul mot, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, mais décida de faire comme si elle croyait que c'était lui, gardant une voix mélancolique.

- Jean dit elle d'une voix bercée par la tristesse, Jean…

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas lui, il dort à l'instant.

- Ah …Qui êtes vous ?

- Un ami

- Passez moi Jean s'il vous plaît. Dit elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Lieutenant ? Questionna Breda, supplier et être triste n'était pas dans l'habitude et le caractère de sa supérieure.

- Breda ? Jean m'avait dit que si j'avais une petite déprime je pouvais appeler. Vous savez…depuis la mort du Colonel…Riza s'arrêta, puis repris : J'ai déjà essayer d'avoir Jacqueline mais elle est injoignable en même temps l'heure est tardive. (1)

Breda comprit enfin Hawkeye : elle ne pleurait pas, et déprimait encore moins ; elle parlait de façon qu'on ne soupçonne rien de la véritable raison de son appel. Havoc l'avait mis au courant pour le « réveil du colonel« . A ce moment là, il était déjà vingt heures, ils avaient décidés d'attendre pour voir le colonel : pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. De plus, Hawkeye avait parlé de Jacqueline, qui n'était autre que le dernier nom de code de Havoc en mission.

- Je viens tout de suite ; vous ne pouvez pas rester seule, quant à Jacqueline je suis sûre qu'elle viendra vous voir bientôt, et dès que Kate sera aussi au courant elle accourra.

- Kate a une santé plutôt faible, je préfère ne pas l'embêté avec ça, je lui en parlerais quand la situation sera plus stable.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait la prévenir le plus tôt possible, elle le connaissais aussi après tout.

- C'est vrai…

- J'arrive tout de suite, tenez bon lieutenant. Il raccrocha.

- Gné ? Quoi ? Prononça Havoc n'était pas encore très bien réveillé, il regardait Breda : la cause de son réveil, avec des yeux de bovins, et toute l'intelligence qui peut s'en dégager.

-Dépêche toi de t'habiller, le lieutenant t'a appelé, elle n'a pu que me faire comprendre qu'il fallait venir en urgence chez le colonel, pourquoi je ne sais pas.

Havoc se réveilla réellement à cet instant, et les deux amis se mirent en route après qu'Havoc est revêtu une tenue un peu plus correcte qu'un pyjama.

_Breda était passé plus tôt chez Havoc, il avait retrouvé l'appartement du fumeur porte close. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et l'appela plusieurs fois ; il ne l'avait plus vu depuis sa visite à l'hôpital pour Hawkeye et Fuery amputé d'une main, celui-ci était encore à l'hôpital, il avait décidé de subir une opération de mechagreffe comme Edward._

_Breda était passé voir Havoc après avoir voulu voir Fuery à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas pu car Winry et une équipe médicale impressionnante en nombre l'opérait pour préparer à une future greffe, quand Winry fini de prodiguer ses conseils aux docteurs, elle alla voir Breda et lui narra le courage de son collègue :_

_- Je veux avoir un automail, dit Fuery déterminé au médecin._

_- Vous savez que cette opération est extrêmement douloureuse, que la rééducation est longue, au moins de trois ans. De plus, les automails, sont plutôt adaptés pour la perte d'un membre entier, pas que de la main._

_- C'est possible, dit un adolescent qui venait de se glisser dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_- Edward ! Dit Fuery_

_- Je connais une bonne mécanicienne…l'une des meilleures, pour elle rien n'est impossible. _

_- Tu pourras lui demander ? Demanda Fuery._

_- Elle est ici pour réparer le mien, je vais la chercher, on verra si c'est possible ou pas… _

_- Jeune homme ! N e donnez pas à cet homme un faux espoir…_

_Ed s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus, et revint accompagné de Winry._

_- Bonjour sergent chef, montrez moi votre bras._

_Elle commença à enlever l'énorme pansement sur le moignon de Fuery._

_- Mademoiselle ! Arrêtez !_

_- Je suis spécialiste en bio-mécanique, il faut bien que je regarde si une greffe est possible. Dit elle en ne lâchant pas du regard le docteur, puis reprit son examen._

_- Vous êtes bio-mécanicienne ? A votre âge ? Fut surpris le médecin._

_- Non strip-teaseuse… Vous voyez pas je vais commencer mon spectacle là !_

_Ed fit tout pour s'empêcher de rougir devant les images qui passaient dans sa tête, et il y arriva plutôt bien : Winry ne décela rien sur son visage, trop énervé par le médecin et concentré sur son travail. (2) Par contre, cela n'avait pas échappé à Kain qui eut un petit sourire ._

_- Je préfèrerais voir le sergent chef seul, ajouta-t-elle._

_Ed partit dans le couloir, le médecin ne bougea pas._

_-Cela vaut aussi pour vous._

_- Je suis son médecin._

_- Je le sais mais je préfère voir mes patients seuls pendant l'examen. Vous serez au courant de « l'expertise »._

_Le médecin ne répondit rien, son orgueil parlait déjà asser pour lui dans son comportement, et sortit de la pièce._

_Winry examina le moignon et dit enfin :_

_- Une greffe est possible, seulement, la rééducation risque d'être plus longue et plus douloureuse qu'une rééducation type, peu de gens peuvent la supporter._

_- Je la supporterais._

_- Elle est réellement douloureuse et délicate._

_- Délicate ? _

_- Même avec une rééducation, il est possible que la mecha greffe échoue et que le membre ne s'adapte pas à l'automail. Ce sont les nerfs qui font fonctionner l_

'_automail avec le signal électrique, et c'est-ce signal qui fait bouger le mecha greffe. Au niveau de la main, les risques d'échecs sont plus importants ._

_- Je veux le faire…sans ça, je ne pourrais pas rester dans l'armée…et il faut que je reste pour réussir à prouver la vérité, et venger le colonel de cette façon…_

Après que Breda est répété la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hawkeye, Havoc et lui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la maison de Mustang. A leur arrivée, la tension était palpable, Riza et surtout Hyde semblaient anxieux par les futures révélations de Edward.

- Lieutenant, que se passe t il réellement ? Demanda Breda inquiet.

-Je suppose que Havoc vous a tout dit ? Et que vous avez compris la véritable raison de mon appel ?

Les deux compères hochèrent positivement de la tête.

-l'inexplicable cause du réveil du colonel…Le fullmetal et son cadet étaient en train de la cherché…et ils l'ont sûrement trouvé.

La tension était encore montait d'un cran, tous suffoquaient dans cet air quasi irrespirable. Les deux arrivants n'avaient pas refermer la porte d'entrée, trop pris par cette ambiance pesante.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Edward se décida de pousser la porte… des révélations…

(1) : Jacqueline est un nom de code qui est donné dans le manga FMA à Havoc dans les tomes 9 -10 si je me souviens bien : c'est pendant la surveillance de Barry le boucher, quand Hawkeye et Mustang sont au téléphone et qu'ils parlent en codé : Riza Elizabeh, du coup j'ai mis comme nom de code Kate pour Kain Fuery et Hermine pour Heymans Breda.

_(2) ça me donne envie d'écrire du Edwin sur ce thème… jamais essayé mais bon déjà pas mal de fanfictionneuse sont sur ce thème : winry traficotant dans lautomail de Ed…si jamais j'ai une idée un peu original sur ce thème qui sait _

_et voilà ! reviews svp !_

_et encore merci à tous de me lire !_


	22. 21 : La porte des enfers

Après que Breda est répété la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hawkeye, Havoc et lui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la maison de Mustang. A leur arrivée, la tension était palpable, Riza et surtout Hyde semblaient anxieux par les futures révélations de Edward.

- Lieutenant, que se passe t il réellement ? Demanda Breda inquiet.

-Je suppose que Havoc vous a tout dit ? Et que vous avez compris la véritable raison de mon appel ?

Les deux compères hochèrent positivement de la tête.

-l'inexplicable cause du réveil du colonel…Le fullmetal et son cadet étaient en train de la cherché…et ils l'ont sûrement trouvé.

La tension était encore montait d'un cran, tous suffoquaient dans cet air quasi irrespirable. Les deux arrivants n'avaient pas refermer la porte d'entrée, trop pris par cette ambiance pesante.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Edward se décida de pousser la porte… des révélations…

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : la porte des révélations (ou des enfers)**_

_Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chap ! (pas obliger de lire du tout ce "free-talk"^^)_

_ça n'a rien avoir à part le prénom du perso principal ou presque secondaire, mais je tenais à vous en parler : Fascination, Hésitation, Tentation… de Stefenie Meyer, je vous le conseille. _( Bella ne sait quoi penser devant Edward : d'une beauté irréel, un visage parfait, changer d'humeur si facilement, elle se demande qui il est vraiment. Pourquoi est elle dans cet état quand elle le voit ? ) Les bouquins à l'eau de rose ou autre j'aime pas du tout ( ça se voit pas réellement dans ce que j'écris, mais je suis loin d'être romantique !), mais ce bouquin, je m'y suis plus que plongé, il vaut vraiment le coup ; je l'ai lu parce qu'on me la conseillé,( merkI !!) et aussi ce qui fait que Edward n'est pas réellement le « lycéen de base » ( spoil !!! : c'est en réalité un vampire, et à un moment donné, j'étais vraiment dans le truc vampire, pas obligés qu'il y est du sang partout …mais où y'a des vampires quoi ^^ souvent gentils )

Vous vous en foutez sûrement royalement, mais voila, vous le saurez XD ^^

* * *

Retournons à la fic :

On m'a dit qu'elle devenait longue…et je comprend…en espérant que la petite avancée vous plaise quand même ?

les révélations commencent…et l'achèvement de cette histoire aussi… bon elle fait déjà plus que les six chapitres supposés de départ ^^.

Ps: je vous laisse après ce long « free-talk » pour le plus grand chapitre que j'ai fait - pour l'instant- (on ne sait jamais ^^)

* * *

L' atmosphère était pesante, lourde et inhumaine, quand Ed fit irruption, tous le scrutèrent, attendant impatiemment une révélation possible. Ils ne savaient pas qu'au moment où Edward avait ouvert la porte, qu'elle menait tout droit aux enfers. L'hagaren croisa le regard de Riza, et perdit à ce moment tout le courage qu'il avait emmené ici. Le mauvais pressentiment de la lieutenant ressemblait de plus en plus à une angoisse qui tenait le cœur de la jeune femme écrasé dans sa main, la pressant jusqu'à vider ses poumons, et ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cette angoisse qu'elle cachait si bien aux autres, qui n'y voyait qu'en surface une légère appréhension.

- Edward, as-tu appris quelque chose ?

Celui-ci hésita puis dit :

- oui, que personne ne me coupe, je ne le dirais qu'une fois.

- allez y jeune homme, dit Hyde de plus en plus angoissé, des perles de sueurs froides gouttaient de son cou et sur son front.

Alphonse décida de commencer le résumé de leur recherche, pour que Ed puisse choisir ses mots - ce qu'il était en train de faire -, et aussi pour ne pas laisser ce silence impossible à supporter.

- Avec Ed, nous avons d'abord cherché dans les livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de notre maison où nous avons passé toute notre enfance.

_- Mais nii-san, on les a déjà tous lu ! Dit Alphonse au moment où les deux frères commençaient à peine leur recherche._

_- Tu as une autre idée ? Tous ces livres appartenaient à Hohenhiem, il avait peut être déjà étudié sur le mal de Mustang. On n'a que ça pour l'instant de toute façon._

_C'est comme cela que Edward convainquit son frère, même si ce n'était qu'a moitié. Alphonse proposa d'étudier tout autre livre d'alchimie pendant que son frère essayait de voir si dans un des nombreux livres il ne pourrait pas y avoir un élément important ; et c'est ce qu'il trouva :_

_- Al,…j'ai quelque chose, dit l'aînée en tenant un livre devant son cadet. _L'écologie : l'affaire de tous, connaître et savoir tout de la faune et flore de Keywahe, _Al venait d'entrapercevoir la cote du livre que lui tendait l'hagaren. Al lu pour lui-même :_

_« Des humains sans faiblesse d'esprits et physiques, _devraient être ce que nous sommes, pour comprendre le monde qui nous entoure et le protégeait, mais d'un côté nous serions _sans émotions …_»

_- Ed, il parle d'homunculus dedans ? Des humains sans faiblesse… et sans émotions_

_- Je n'en suis pas certain, il va falloir creuser. Ça correspond aussi au Colonel._

_Les deux frères cherchèrent le moindre indice dans ce livre, puis plus tard Alphonse s'arrêta sur une phrase qui lui semblait incompréhensible à première vue : _

_« _Le Rapace éclairé par la Lumière, peut chasser facilement grâce à elle. Cette fois-ci se fut le contraire : la Lumière fut éclairé par le Rapace. _»_

_- C'est une métaphore, ou quelque chose du genre …_

_- Pourquoi cette figure de style____et aussi ces majuscules ?Al réfléchissait à voix haute et interrogeait son frère en même temps._

_- Les majuscules…des personnes ou un concept… R guide L …qui sont réellement ces deux là ?_

_- Un rapace…une lumière … peut être que l'un des deux est un livre ou une connaissance…_

_- C'est possible, affirma Ed, puis continua en levant rapidement les yeux -remplit d'un éclat de compréhension- vers son frère : Le lumineux ! C'est ça ! C'est de Hohenheim le Lumineux dont parle ce bouquin !_

_- si c'est lui… dit Alphonse, qui est l'autre ? Qui est le rapace ? _

_- Un autre alchimiste …un élève… un concept…pas forcément une personne. _

_- Comment savoir ? Plus que Alphonse y réfléchissait, plus qu'il trouvait que la montagne de labeur grandissait._

_- On part sur une personne ? On verra après ?_

_Alphonse parut d'accord puis dit :_

_- Si c'est une personne, ce n'est pas sûre qu'il soit alchimiste…_

_- Il y a de grande chance que soit un alchimiste si c'est une personne, on va commencé par là, peut être qu'il est devenu alchimiste d'État, dans ce cas rapace serait peut être son nom de code … _

_- Il faut essayer, en conclut Al. Mais comment savoir si il y a, ou eu un alchimiste au nom de code « Rapace » ? On est bloqué nii-san…dit tristement Al. On n'a pas accés au dossiers des alchimistes, même le tien ne doit pas être autorisé à être lu par toi-même._

_- Quand on n'a pas le droit ; il faut prendre le gauche ! Dit le nabot alchimiste._

_- Mais…on ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent ces dossiers._

_- … Tu ne te souviens pas qui était en charge de recruter les alchimistes ? Qui trouvait de bonnes âmes pour devenir des chiens-chiens de l'armée ? Cherchant celui qui lécherait mieux les bottes et remuerait de la queue, pour que ce très cher recruteur prenne des bons points…_

_- Le co- !_

_- Hé oui !, coupa Ed, il faut rentrer dans son bureau, chercher là bas, et au pire aller dans l'annexe pour voir les alchimistes plutôt doué repéré par l'armée, _en espérant qu'il n'y est pas besoin d'y aller…sans nom de code -n'étant pas des alchimistes d'Etat- les recherches risqueraient d'être longue…_pensa Edward._

_Alphonse n'était pas d'accord, mais son aîné eut raison de lui, et le convint de le suivre : _

_- A cette heure-ci, personne ne se trouvera dans les bureaux… Il est déjà plus de minuit …dit ED essayant de convaincre son jeune frère._

_Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures que les deux jeunes alchimistes étaient à la bibliothèque._

_- Le colonel avait déjà dit qu'il travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure avec son équipe : il ne doit pas être le seul !_

_- Quoi ? Ce flemmard ? Il mentait !_

_- Nii-san …_

_- Ou tu as mal compris ; peut être que son équipe oui, mais lui… On a qu'a faire un trou par l'extérieur dans le mur avec l'alchimie. Hop ! Ni vu ni connu !_

_- Avec l'alchimie, il va y avoir un éclair…_

_- On fera gaffe pour les rondes des gardes… Al, on doit le faire, on le fait ! C'est pas compliqué ! ( « …Vous êtes un chef » ^^ des fois je me dit que je suis un peu trop influencé par la TV moi…pub de conso quand tu nous tiens …)_

_Et c'est comme cela qu'une armure essayait de rattraper un nabot, qui malgré tout courait vite, qui après son explication se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de la Team Mustang dans le noir le plus complet, s'arrêtant dans l'ombre des bâtiments quand une lumière d'un garde s'approchait de lui._

_- Tu vois ! Y a pas de lumière dans tout le bâtiment.. Ce n'est que des militaires après tout…. On va pas leur en vouloir de ne pas bosser…dit le blond avec une certaine ironie._

_- Nii-san… chuchota son frère, tu as failli te faire voir par un garde !_

_- Il ne m'a pas vu…_

_Alphonse avait rejoint -de mauvais gré - son frère. Ed jeta un coup d'œil furtif tout autour de lui : aucun garde. Il joigna ses mains comme en signe de prière, puis les posa sur le mur qui disparaissait sous les yeux de Al. Un trou béant y était à la place, Ed entra, Al le suivit mais du se baisser pour pouvoir passer._

_- Désolé, j'aurais du le faire plus grand, dit Ed qui se grattait la tête avec un gros sourire un peu géné._

_- c'est pas grave nii-san._

_Ed se précipita derrière le bureau de Mustang, à regarder touts les rayons d'étagères, puis commençait à ouvrir les tiroirs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans ces tiroirs il y avait tout de sorte de missions._

_- Mais ils sont où ces dossiers ? Dit le fullmetal après dix bonnes minutes de recherches, son frère l'avait rejoint dans la recherche, mais il n'avait pas plus de succès que le blond. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Alphonse trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce où figuraient tout les dossiers d'alchimistes qu'avait en charge l'équipe Mustang ; que ce soit le colonel qui les recrutés, ou qu'il est du affaire à eux._

bientôt la suite ! (je commence à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic, j'en suis au chap 23)

bye !


	23. 22 : Le rapace

_**le sfréres Elric sont entrés dans le bureau de notre très cher "mumu", afin de trouver des infos sur un indice : Rapace. Serait-ce un alchimiste comme il le pense ? Sur la bonne piste ?**_

**_La suite a éte longue à venir...désolée et merci de suivre !_**

_- Mais ils sont où ces dossiers ? Dit le fullmetal après dix bonnes minutes de recherches, son frère l'avait rejoint dans la recherche, mais il n'avait pas plus de succès que le blond. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Alphonse trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce où figuraient tout les dossiers d'alchimistes qu'avait en charge l'équipe Mustang ; que ce soit le colonel qui les recrutés, ou qu'il est du affaire à eux._

_Chapitre 22 :_

_- Aucun alchimiste est appelé rapace… dit Al_

_- et vautour ?_

_Al feuilleta par ordre alphabétique puis affirma :_

_-non_

_- aigle ? Ed prit la place de son frère et chercha mais n'eut pas plus de réussite._

_- épervier ? Faucon ? Dit Al _

_-… non plus…_

_- chouette ? Hibou ?_

_-…non et …non soupira Ed_

_Les deux frères commençaient à désespérer :_

_- Si c'est un alchimiste, dont Mustang n'a pas eu besoin de lui, et qu'il n'a pas recruter…il ne se trouve pas ici… dit Ed qui commençait à croire que venir ici était chose vaine._

_- et où serait les autres dossiers ?_

_- dans l'annexe du généralissime, il faut une autorisation spéciale pour y accéder… il va falloir faire gaffe quand on ira, la sécurité est au maximum…on ne pourra pas se contenter d'entrer par un trou cette fois ci…_

_- nii-san, il faut mieux essayer de chercher un autre moyen de comprendre…il y a peut être un autre moyen…_

_- je veux bien, mais dis moi lequel._

_-…euh je sais pas moi, on s'y est peut être mal pris pour rechercher son dossier._

_Al cherchait désespérément à la vitesse lumière pour trouver une solution et commençait à paniquer._

_-euh … … … … des fois on t'appelle Hagaren ou hagane no ou hagaren no renkijutsushi ? ( synonyme de fullmetal alchimiste d'acier. Je l'écris parce qu'on m'a demandé de précisé pour ceux qui veulent suivre sans connaître FMA )_

_- oui … et ?_

_- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom d'alchimiste d'État._

_- mais oui ! Dit Edward en frappant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche ; peut être que c'est pas le « rapace » ! _

_-… d'accord Al, reprit l'hagaren, mais … tu sais comment on dit rapace en anglais toi ?parce que mon anglais est plutôt limité… _

_- Bird of Prey répondit tout simplement Al._

_- Beurde ? Y' a pas !_

_Al se rendit compte que son frère cherchait à BE- et non à BI- :_

_- Nii-san : B-I-R-D _

_- d'accord… dit le grand frère frustré que cela soit son petit frère qui est le dessus en connaissance sur lui._

_- ça change rien…y'a pas, reprit le blond, hibou et chouette ça se dit comment ?_

_- euh …owl..et owl. O-W-L_

_- rien…._

_- faucon ? _

_- hawk_

_- pareille, aucun alchimiste, di Ed qui repensait à rentrer dans le bureau du généralissime pour vérifier si ce dossier ne serait pas là._

_- aigle , c'est bien eagle ? Questionna l'hagaren._

_- oui c'est ça_

_Ed cherchait, cherchait et, cette fois ci, ne trouva rien._

_- une autre idée Al ?_

_- non…_

_- Si c'est un alchimiste connu ou d'État… il est dans l'annexe du bureau de l'homun-_

_- Nii-san ! Coupa Alphonse, ne l'appelle pas ici comme ça …_

_-…n' ait pas peur d'appeler une table, table. (1)_

_Les yeux de Edward se tintèrent de lumière, et il se dépêcha de chercher un dossier :_

_- F….F le voilà !_

_- mais c'est ! ? Dit Alphonse qui en comprenait pas pourquoi son frère prenait ce dossier._

_- Celui-là, c'était sûr qu'il l'avait récupéré !_

_- ça va te servir à quoi ?_

_- je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais, qu'il y est quelque chose…_

_- tu n'espères pas trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait avoir honte plus tard ? Dit Alphonse avec un ton de reproche dans la voix._

_- ça serait encore mieux….en plus il ne pourra rien dire quand il se sera réveillé ce feignant ! « Colonel, c'était pour vous aider ! Pas pour découvrir des choses si affreuses, si honteuse sur le grand Flamme, ne vous' enflammez ' pour si peu Colonel » dit Ed qui s'imaginait déjà révélant les casseroles du Colonel._

Nom de code : Flamme alchemist

Nom civil : Roy Mustang

Statut : Alchimiste et militaire de carrière, promu au grade actuel de Colonel.

Date de naissance : …/…/1884 (barré)

Taille : ….

Poids : ….

Groupe sanguin : … (' bizarrement', un liquide avait effacé 'malencontreusement' toutes ces informations )

Lieu de recrutement : MightyCity

Médaille : -gold warrior non accepté pour l'immense aide au cours du conflit Ishbal

- silver star pour le sauvetage d'une compagnie

Mutations successives :….

… _Ensuite ce n'était que les détails sur les missions, les lettres de félicitations, le dossier médical et autres . Edward ne prit le temps que de les feuilleter, puis il ferma le dossier, le mit sous son bras et dit à l'intention de son frère : _

_- on retourne à la bibliothèque._

_Le blond se retourna et sortit par le même trou par lequel il était entré._

_-Tu vas faire quoi avec ce dossier ?_

_- Je vais le lire entièrement…on verra après…_

_Alphonse sortit lui aussi à son tour, son grand frère utilisa l'alchimie, et le trou béant n'existait plus. De retour à la bibliothèque, Ed s'acharnait à lire et relire le dossier pendant que Alphonse cherchait dans le livre sur l'écologie un nouveau indice._

_- Ed ? qu'est -ce qu'il y a ? questionna l'armure en voyant le blond avec un sourire en coin._

_- J'ai trouvé ce qui me gênait dans ce dossier._

_- c'est quoi ?_

_- je te le dirais, quand j'en serais sûre. Continue de chercher de ton côté, qu'on ne se trompe pas si ce que je pense n'est pas juste._

_- Comme tu veux, répondit son frère_

_C'est à ce moment précis que l'alchimiste d'État se rendit compte d'une autre évidence en voyant la côte du livre que tenait Alphonse : _L'écologie : l'affaire de tous, connaître et savoir tout de la faune et flore de Keywahe.

_(1) arrêtes de faire ton Ron al ! Ed n'est pas garry topper et l'homunculus n'est pas celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom- ^^ _

**Vous avez eu ****les mêmes éléments que Ed, vous pouvez trouver ! Il ya deux éléments : 1 de l'histoire et un autre vieux comme le monde mais bon… je ne suis pas Dan Brown non plus ^^ **

**dEs IdéEs ? dEs sUgGeStIoNs ? UN cOm à FaIrE ? n'hésitez plus ! revievez ^^**


	24. 23: Un conte : L'histoire d'une vie ?

_- Ed ? qu'est -ce qu'il y a ? questionna l'armure en voyant le blond avec un sourire en coin._

_- J'ai trouvé ce qui me gênait dans ce dossier._

_- c'est quoi ?_

_- je te le dirais, quand j'en serais sûre. Continue de chercher de ton côté, qu'on ne se trompe pas si ce que je pense n'est pas juste._

_- Comme tu veux, répondit son frère_

_C'est à ce moment précis que l'alchimiste d'État se rendit compte d'une autre évidence en voyant la côte du livre que tenait Alphonse : _L'écologie : l'affaire de tous, connaître et savoir tout de la faune et flore de Keywahe,

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Voilà, le conte ! (moins d'une semaine avant de publier la suite ! je m'améliore ^^)_

_Chapitre 23 : L'histoire d'une vie : un conte ?_

_Keywahe … griffonna Edward sur un papier, il barra l'avant dernière lettre, puis la cinquième, la quatrième, l'initiale, puis les deux qui la suivait, et enfin la dernière : _

c'était donc ça …le code le plus vieux du monde : un anagramme _pensa Edward, _alors il y a bien un rapport avec elle et lui… ou un homonyme ? Hawkeye, ce n'est pas un nom qui court les rues… et en plus : Al m'avait dit que c'est en allant à MightyCity (1) que Hawkeye avait retrouvé son parrain ; le notaire de Mustang. Il ne l'a pas prit au hasard : il le connaissait depuis longtemps, Mustang avait vécu dans la même ville que Hawkeye, ou aux environs, sinon il n'aurait pas été recruté à Mightycity.

_Edward pensa donc a essayé tout les anagrammes possibles de Hawkeye pour trouver un autre ouvrage, il en trouva un, sous le nom de Weykeha : __L'ogre et l'enfant , __(2) le fullmetal décida de le lire, ce n'était qu'un livre de comte pour enfant, en apparence, une histoire pour leur faire peur. Cette histoire pouvait faire peur à tout enfants, mais aussi à n'importe quelle adulte…s'il apprenait qu'elle était réelle._

(fin flash back)

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, la solution inscrit en lui, mais comment la révéler ? Son frère l'avait aidé en racontant jusque là.

-Edward, dit Riza tout en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur son épaule comme une mère aurait pu le faire à un enfant,

-Peux-tu nous raconter cette histoire ? s'il te plaît, reprit elle,

-Dans un pays fort lointain... Edward soupira, Il y a très longtemps... Il était une fois, un couple de gentils paysans qui vivaient à l'orée du bois. Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais pouvaient manger à leur faim, Ils vivaient du fruit du travail de l'un et de l'autre. L'époux, - d'une carrure imposante, d'épaisses mains, mais avec des cheveux d'un magnifique couleur blé-, chassait dans les bois, ce qui leur donnait de la nourriture, leur couverture, et un peu d'argent en revendant quelques peaux d'ours, loups et autres animaux sauvages, Pendant ce temps, la charmante épouse du chasseur retourner la terre, planter, récolter, laver, et préparer le fruit de son dure labeur. Ils étaient en complète autarcie, vivaient heureux.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un malheur... Un jour, les animaux se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et la terre moins fertile.

Le couple voulait une petite fille, et étaient sûre qu'ils en auraient bientôt une, blonde comme son père. Le mari décida d'aller chasser au coeur de la forêt, où aucun homme s'était aventuré, pour ne pas faire souffrir sa femme de faim.

Les loups le reconnurent aussi tôt :

-c'est toi, l'homme qui tue nos frères ? Qui es tu pour t'enfoncer dans notre territoire?

Un grand loup majestueux s'était avancé, sortant de l'obscurité profonde de la forêt, pour se faire voir à l'homme dans la pénombre. Une meute d'une vingtaine de loups le suivaient. L'humain fut surpris par ce loup qui parlait, mais apeuré, mortifié par sa magnificence, et par cette imposante meute.

-Je... Je ne vous dérangerais plus... dit l'homme tout en reculant maladroitement. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi.

-Ta race demande toujours le pardon, alors qu'elle ne le donne jamais. Pourquoi te le donnerais-je ? Répondit le majestueux et sage loup.

-Croyez – moi ! Dit le chasseur tout en reculant.

-Ton espèce court à sa perte, dit le chef de la meute.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, l'homme tomba dans une crevasse en reculant.

-Partons, dit le loup, tout ces congénères le suivirent.

La femme avait de plus en peur pour son mari qui ne revenait pas. Un beau jour, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses légumes dans le jardin, aidé par un bout de chou, elle aperçut son mari à l'orée du bois. Elle lâcha les quelques pommes de terre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et courut dans les bras de son époux. Elle sauta dans ses bras, - il était bien réel- elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, sa vue était embuée.

-Tu...tu es revenu ! Dit elle submergé par la joie.

Le mari, qui pourtant de nature joyeuse et chaleureuse ne rendit pas l'étreinte de sa femme. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses, et elle ne le prit pas mal. Il devait être bouleversé. Elle l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, suivi timidement par un petit bambin.

Depuis ce temps, l'époux n'avait pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même après avoir découvert le cadeau offert par la nature : un petit garçon. Il était intimidé par l'homme qu'il devait considéré comme son père. Sa mère était attristé que son fils soit autant intimidé par son propre père.

Un jour, un voyageur perdu, sur les sentiers de la prairie, vit une lointaine petite maison accueillante. Affamé, il se dépêcha d'y aller pour demander le couvert. Il frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit. L'étranger glissa la tête à l'intérieur en entrouvrant la porte, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il vit un corps de femme inerte.

L'homme se dépêcha d'aller voir comment aller la jeune femme. Elle ne respirait plus, il toucha sa main encore chaude. Cette femme : la femme du chasseur avait un énorme coup sur la tête le front d'où coulait du sang. L'homme entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, puis un cri d'enfant. Il se releva, chercha quelque chose pour se défendre, trouva un fusil de chasse, le prit. Il courut vers le cri d'enfant pour l'aider. Il découvrit un être de plus de trois mètres, poilu comme un loup noir. Cet être bipède, ressemblé à un ogre, mi homme, mi loup. L'ogre tenait dans une de ses énormes patte, le petit enfant du couple qui gigotait pour se libérer de son emprise, pleurant à chaude larme. L'étranger tira sur la bête mi homme, mi loup. L'ogre lâcha l'enfant et tomba à terre. L'homme attrapa l'enfant avant qu'il ne chute durement contre le sol. Il le berça tendrement, accompagné de mots remplis de douceur pour apaiser l'enfant.

Avant de lâcher son dernier soupir, l'ogre se transforma en homme : c'était le chasseur. Il semblait culpabiliser, et dit :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste redevenir humain... pardonne moi mon fils...

Le petit pleurait, et l'étranger comprit l'horrible vérité. Il décida d'emmener cet enfant avec lui, et de le considérer comme sien.

Moralité : La destruction de la nature engendre la nôtre.

(1) (flash back dans un flash back ek ^^)

_(2) The revelation : Mustang est le fils de Fiona et Schrek ^^ _


	25. 24 : Une brulure intense

Voilà ! je suis déolée ! ej croayis avori poster totu els chapitres mais nan .... il m'en restait encore^^ (jai aps encore écrit toute la fic...)

**Ed vient de narrer le conte**

Le petit pleurait, et l'étranger comprit l'horrible vérité. Il décida d'emmener cet enfant avec lui, et de le considérer comme sien.

Moralité : La destruction de la nature engendre la nôtre.

Chapitre 24

-Ce n'est qu'un conte ! Rien de plus ! Déclara Hyde, apparemment stressé.

-Ce n'est pas sa véritable signification, c'est ça ? Demanda Riza qui espérait avoir mal compris.

-Oui. Lieutenant, votre père … Je suis désolé de devoir vous demander ça, mais … est il mort ?

Riza se demandait pourquoi Edward lui demandait cela.

-oui, répondit elle.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis une dizaine d'années.

-Était il blond ?

Riza écarquilla les yeux :

-oui... Ces questions... parce que …

Ed hocha de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne vous suit pas ! Dit Havoc qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

-Nii-san ! S'exclama Alphonse quand il comprit.

-Selon moi, commença Edward, le chasseur et le rapace du premier livre, sont les mêmes personnes. Les auteurs de ces deux livres sont des anagrammes de Hawkeye. Hawk signifie faucon, et le faucon...

-est un rapace, finit Riza.

-Le chasseur et le rapace serait Riza ? Dit Havoc qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Ce n'est pas moi... mais mon père, dit elle sous le choc.

-Pourquoi votre père ? Demanda Breda

-c'était le maître d'alchimie du colonel. Répondit elle

-alors l'enfant, qui «devait considéré l'homme comme son père»... c'était pas son fils biologique...c'est ...dit Breda.

-Mustang, reprit Edward. Dans l'histoire, le chasseur devenu ogre... avec je ne sais quel magie... veut redevenir humain... C'est de l'analogisme : la magie c'est l'alchimie. Dans l'histoire, il veut tuer l'enfant parce qu'il est sous l'influence du sort, il veut tuer son enfant, le sacrifier... On peut le voir comme un cobaye dans une expérience. : il voulait tester sur lui une transmutation.

-Qui est l'étranger alors, nii-san ?

-C'est la conscience, il a aimé cet enfant, et n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, interpréta Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la jeunesse du colonel ? Demanda Havoc.

-Probablement : rien. Hohenheim a du être au courant des recherches du père du lieutenant, soit en le connaissant, soit en découvrant ses travaux. Avec Alphonse, nous avons trouvé le premier indice dans un livre que Hohenheim possédait à Rizenbull. Cet homme est interessé a tout ce qui s'approche de la vie éternelle, et des transmutations humaines. Il devait vouloir faire cette expérience un jour. Il a du trouver la situation ironique ; d'infliger le « sort » au petit garçon de l'histoire, qui en avait échappé... expliqua Edward.

-Je ne crois pas mon père capable de prendre un apprenti, pour l'utiliser comme...cobaye. Dit Riza, avec une émotion se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

-Je ne pouvais pas, et je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'est mon père, le chef des homunculus, dit Al d'une voix triste.(3)

-… Si on prend, la théorie de Edward comme réel, est-ce récupérable? Peut on aider le colonel ? Demanda Breda.

-Tout est récupérable... en alchimie dit Ed

-Nii-san ! Pense à Nina !

-On n'a pas eu le temps ! Hurla Edward On aurait pu l'aider !

-Tu sais très bien que non, nii-san …

Edward fit une grimace devant la remarque de son frère, comme un retour à la réalité auquel il ne voulait pas croire. Tout les militaires réagirent en entendant ce prénom.

-Nina ? Questionna Hyde

-Nina était une petite fille qui a été transformé en chimère, répondit sa filleule.

-Une chimère ? Un être crée avec plusieurs êtres vivants, et recomposés avec l'alchimie ? C'est ignoble !

-Son père l'avait recomposé avec leur chien ...ajouta Falman.

-Il semblait l'aimer tant pourtant... dit Al

-tu en sait beaucoup... dit hyde

-Nous la connaissions, nous voulions l'aider mais

-un psychopathe l'a tué avant coupa Ed.

-Si Scar ne serait pas intervenue, nous n'aurions rien pu faire... Ils n'étaient plus qu'un maintenant... regrettait Al

-alors, pour Roy... demanda implicitement Hyde

-Nous ne ne pouvons pas savoir, s'il y a un moyen ou non. Dit al

-On sait que c'est de l'alchimie, on a avancé. Il va falloir chercher les docs de Hawkeye, ses recherches et on pourra comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, et peut être l'aider... dit l'hagaren

-Cela va être compliqué... dit Riza qui commençait à perdre l'espoir qui l'animée. Mon père n'a jamais voulu tenir des notes de recherches...

-tout alchimiste possède des notes ! Elles sont codés tout simplement !

-Les seules notes de recherches, sont le cercle de feu, et ses incantations ; et ils n'ont jamais été consignés dans un document.

-Où sont ils alors ? Les autres recherches sont peut être sous la même forme ! Dit Ed avec un regain d'optimisme.

-Elles sont détruites, et elles étaient sur moi.

-Sur vous ? S'étonna Edward

-tatoués... sur mon dos.

Riza se retourna, et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour dévoiler une partie du cercle alchimique qui avait été brûlé.

* * *

Voilà !

prochain chap: désirs !

Il fait l"équivalent de 2 chaps, parce que ej en voualsi aps encore couper, avant de vous mettre ce qua notre très cher mumu.

reviewez ! dernrié chances de trovuer ce qua mumu ^^


	26. 25 : DésirS

-Les seules notes de recherches, sont le cercle de feu, et ses incantations ; et ils n'ont jamais été consignés dans un document.

-Où sont ils alors ? Les autres recherches sont peut être sous la même forme ! Dit Ed avec un regain d'optimisme.

-Elles sont détruites, et elles étaient sur moi.

-Sur vous ? S'étonna Edward

-tatoués... sur mon dos.

Riza se retourna, et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour dévoiler une partie du cercle alchimique qui avait été brûlé.

Chapitre 25 : Désirs

-Pourquoi le colonel et vous, vous ne nous avez jamais révélés que vous vous connaissiez depuis votre jeunesse ?demanda Al,

-Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'apprenait, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu s'en servir contre le colonel ou moi ?

-Comment ? Demanda Al

-Ils auraient pu menacer l'un des deux, avec la vie de l'autre, expliqua Breda, n'est ce pas lieutenant ?

Riza hocha la tête.

-C'est pas bête … sauf que tout imbécile peut s'apercevoir de votre confiance mutuelle, et l'importance de l'un pour l'autre... dit Havoc.

-Même toi, tu t'en es rendu compte... alors … se moqua Breda.

-Edward, continua t il, quand Hohenheim aurait touché le colonel ?

-Pendant la bataille, répondit brièvement Ed.

-Il n'est pas censé faire de cercle ? Demanda Havoc.

-Je n'en dessine pas. Vu son niveau, il doit avoir un moyen pour enfreindre cette règle, comme moi.

-On voit quand tu te sers de l'alchimie, ajouta Hawkeye.

-En y réfléchissant, dit Ed, je crois savoir quand... Il a mélangé ma méthode, et celle du colonel. A partir du mur, il a synthétisé la lance, mais pas entière... Il tenait un objet dans la main. Le cercle devait être inscrit dessus, la transformation du colonel est plus compliquée qu'une simple transmutation : il lui fallait un cercle.

-Lieutenant, reprit il, possédez vous toujours l'endroit où vous avez vécu avec votre père ?

-Oui

-Al et moi voudrions y aller, pour vérifier s'il n'a pas laisser de documents.

-Je vous donnerais les clés, je ne peux pas vous accompagner ; cela semblerait suspect.

-Si nous allons chez vous tout seuls, ce sera pire. Si nous sommes suivis : pourquoi irions nous chez vous ? Par contre, si vous y allez pour finir la paperasse d'héritage, et que nous vous accompagnons, - au cas où les « imposteurs » de la gare se ramènent. Après tout, le « faux Hohenhiem » vous a bien dit, « vous me chercherez », c'est signe qu'il aimerait vous revoir... ça serait dangereux de vous laissez seule... aussi bonne tireuse d'élite et soldat que vous êtes.

-C'est logique, en effet. Mais qui s'occupera du colonel ? Mon parrain devra venir avec nous, c'est lui le notaire...

-Nous, dit Breda et Havoc en se regardant d'un commun accord, on s'occupera de lui, finit Havoc.

-Quel sera l'explication que vous fournirez à l'armée pour votre présence ici ? Dit Hawkeye qui faisait l'avocat du diable.

-Nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Ed. Pour l'instant, nous allons chercher des informations à Central.

-Pour l'instant, tout le monde va se reposer, dit Hyde. Voyons demain la suite des événements.

-C'est plus sage, dit Breda.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut pas aider ? Demanda Al.

-C'est gentil mon garçon, mais vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup trop. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Allez vous reposer, dit il à l'intention des deux frères Elric.

-Mais ! Dit Ed, on peut rester pour surveiller le colonel ! Vous n'allez pas le surveiller qu'a deux ! Vous n'avez pas dormi !s'énerva Ed.

-Toi non plus, tu n'as pas dormi, Fullmetal, dit Breda. Va dormir. Monsieur Hyde, Lieutenant, je reste, je veillerais sur lui.

-Et moi, je reste, Breda va s'endormir... Je lui fais pas confiance. Embêta Havoc.

La fin de soirée s'écoula de minutes en minutes. Ed dormait dans l'internat réservé aux militaires, tandis que Alphonse était allongé sur son lit, et réfléchissait. Dans la maison de Mustang, Hyde avait un sommeil agité au premier étage dans une chambre d'ami. Tandis que Riza était sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas voulu dormir à l'étage, au cas où il y est un problème à la cave. Elle ne dormait que très peu, se réveillait en sursaut, des sueurs froides la parcourant. Riza ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait veiller sur Roy. Les premiers rayons de soleil se montraient à travers les volets. Riza vit qu'il était six heures. Elle décida d'aller remplacer Breda et Havoc qui veillait depuis quatre heures.

-Il dort comme un bébé, résuma Breda, qui venait de sortir de l'abri bombe (1)

-ça a servi à rien de veiller devant la porte finalement. J'aimerais bien dormir comme lui, moi... râla Havoc

-allez vous reposer, dit Riza avec une tasse de café fumante. Elle but une gorgée : Je prends la relève.

-Bonne idée Riza ! Dit Havoc qui étira ses bras, et s'en alla.

-Je reste avec vous Lieutenant, affirma Breda.

-Vous étes épuisé, dit Riza.

-Vous aussi, répliqua Heymans

-je n'arriverai pas à dormir plus, allez vous reposer, adjudant.

-On dirait un ordre, constata Breda.

-Prenez le comme vous le voulez, dit elle en appuyant avec un regard déterminé.

-Déformation professionnelle ? Dit Breda avec un demi-sourire.

-Je vous laisse veiller sur lui mon lieutenant, on ne lui a pas encore amené le plateau repas.

-Laissez, je vais faire.

Riza posa sa tasse. Elle poussa la lourde porte, puis se baissa et prit le plateau. Elle entra.

Dés qu'elle entra, Roy bougea dans son sommeil. Elle déposa devant le lit de Roy le plateau, elle releva la tête ; elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, de son visage. Il dut sentir la nourriture et se réveilla.

Part 2

Ses yeux étaient de leur noir de jais coutumiers, mais ils étaient perçants. Il était toujours coucher, quand à riza elle venait de poser le plateau, et commençait à se relever, la main posée sur le lit : le temps s'était soudain arrété, l'un regardant l'autre. Riza ne ressentait aucune animosité venant de Roy, contrairement au deux dernière fois qu'elle avait été en sa présence; Les mains du colonel commençaient à trembler.

-Colonel ? S'inquiéta Riza qui s'était encore plus penché vers lui.

Il regardait les yeux de Riza intensément, puis dirigea son regard vers le plateau.

-Vous voulez manger ? Lui demanda t elle, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis trois jours... dit elle plus pour elle même que pour lui.

Elle prit une fourchette remplie d'un succulent plat, et l'amena aux lèvres de Roy. Il repoussa violemment la fourchette qui se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur son visage on pouvait lire une impression de dégoût, puis de culpabilité d'avoir rejeter la main qui s'occupait de lui. Il regarda cette main. Riza comprit ce qu'il ressentait, car c'était _lui_. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il voulait. Elle comprenait inconsciemment, et agissait inconsciemment.

La nourriture le rebuté, et au fond d'elle même, elle savait pourquoi. Riza entreprit de défaire son bandage, il semblait avoir peur ; et il avait peur. Il se mit brusquement en position assise, se leva, puis s'éloigna le plus loin que sa nouvelle chaîne lui autorisait.

Riza se releva doucement, face à lui, séparé par trois mètres de chaînes.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, Riza s'avançait encore et encore tout doucement, il fit une grimace, jeta un regard en arrière, et se plaqua contre le mur.

-Vous étiez en transe, vous aviez mal... Ce n'est pas votre faute... ne culpabilisez pas... et ce n'est pas la peine de reculer...vous ne me ferez pas de mal... Je le sais... dit Riza qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

Il ne restait plus qu'un mètre qui les séparer. Elle défit son bandage tout doucement. Il ferma les yeux.

-Regardez, ce n'est rien, dit elle quand elle avait enlever entièrement le bandage, et elle tendit son bras, devant le visage de l'homme.

Celui-ci se crispa, serra la mâchoire et tourna la tête.

-Colonel... je sais que à cet instant, vous êtes conscient, que vous arrive t il ? Dites le moi... Je peux vous aider... On veux tous vous aider.

Roy ouvrit les yeux, il regarda Riza avec une tristesse infinie, puis il regarda le poignet de la jeune femme, sa blessure. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un perle de sang se forma.

-Colonel, ne vous sentez pas si coupable.

Oui, il se sentait coupable, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison, et loin d'être la principale. Il réprimait un désir incessant, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, le rendait de plus en plus fou.

L'odeur de Riza, la mélodie de son coeur, qui s'accélérait, du à son inquiétude pour lui, et en aucun cas du au danger de sa présence en face de lui. Son odeur... et son goût... Son goût qu'il avait à peine gouté, asser pour s'en souvenir, pour le désirer, pour s'enivrer de celui-ci, mais en aucun cas pour le rassasié. Il allait irrévocablement dérapé, et il le savait.

Riza près de lui, était comme sur un câble tendu, un léger vent, prémisse d'une immense tempête, même une excellente équilibriste ne pouvait

tenir tête à ce vent...

Il allait lui faire du mal, il serra les poings jusqu'à saigner, et referma les yeux. Il pleura. Riza essuya la larme avec sa main blessée.

-du sang ? Pleurer du sang ? Dit elle abasourdi en regardant le précieux liquide sur ses propres doigts.

Roy sentait la chaleur émanant de la main de Riza, sa douceur, son pouls, si proche, sonnait comme un tambour, le transportant dans une transe, l'hypnotisant. Il sentait le délicieux liquide pourpre séché sur le poignet de la belle, il releva sa tête et ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient maintenant de couleur pourpre, de forme identiques à ceux d'un félin.

Riza sentit le danger, et comprit que Roy n'avait plus le contrôle. Sa malédiction s'abattit, comme les deux fois précédentes. Mais cette fois-ci, Riza n'était plus sous son emprise, elle n'était plus sou hypnose. Elle se rendit compte, qu'il y a quelques heures, si elle n'avait pas bu bouger, c'était après avoir croiser son regard. Tout ces gestes qui n'étaient qu'alors inconscients devinrent limpide pour elle : elle comprit pourquoi le ténébreux ne pouvait plus manger. Il ressemblait à un homunculus... et le sans qui coulait dans ses veines ; sa pierre rouge …

-Colonel, si vous ne pouvez survivre que de cette manière …

Roy qui se contrôlait avec beaucoup de mal écarquilla les yeux : elle l'avait compris, et rester là … Il renferma le poignet blessé que lui tendait Riza, et le ramena vers elle. Il tenait, souffrait pour ne pas lui faire du mal, elle était touchait.

-Cette fois là, si je n'avait pas tirer … vous … faites le. Dit elle calmement.

Riza s'approcha de lui. Elle l'enlaça, l'entourant d'un amour si tendre. Roy ne sourcilla même pas, il ne savait que faire face à elle. Il la désirait... Il ne pouvait plus tenir … mais il la tuerait. Son amour pour elle l'aider à se contenir, mais elle …

Riza rompit l'étreinte, elle tenait encore les bras de l'homme et le regardait, elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle confirmait sa détermination et son accord.

Il ne pouvait plus réfréner ses pulsions. Il l'enlaça de nouveau. Elle sentit son souffle froid, puis ses lèvres glaciales qui la frôlait, et la douceur mortelle de ses crocs sur sa peau si frêle...

* * *

Je tiens juste à signaler que Serleena avait compris beaucoup de chose : la nature du colonel, l'anagramme....et pas mal de truc ^^

Reviewez svp, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire vous soule... ça donne pas trop envie d'écrire ^^ en plsu apartir de mainatenant place à la baston...et c +dur décrire ça


	27. 26 : La mort d'un ange

Bonne lecture !!!!

Le prochain chapitre arrivera plsu vite (désolée..) dés que j'ai fini d emettre celui-là, j'écris la suite !

* * *

(...) elle l'avait compris, et rester là … Il renferma le poignet blessé que lui tendait Riza, et le ramena vers elle. Il tenait, souffrait pour ne pas lui faire du mal, elle était touchait.

Cette fois là, si je n'avait pas tirer … vous … faites le. Dit elle calmement.

Riza s'approcha de lui. Elle l'enlaça, l'entourant d'un amour si tendre. Roy ne sourcilla même pas, il ne savait que faire face à elle. Il la désirait... Il ne pouvait plus tenir … mais il la tuerait. Son amour pour elle l'aider à se contenir, mais elle …

Riza rompit l'étreinte, elle tenait encore les bras de l'homme et le regardait, elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle confirmait sa détermination et son accord.

Il ne pouvait plus réfréner ses pulsions. Il l'enlaça de nouveau. Elle sentit son souffle froid, puis ses lèvres glaciales qui la frôlait, et la douceur mortelle de ses crocs sur sa peau si frêle...

Chapitre 26 : la mort d'un ange

Le corps d'une jeune femme étendue était enveloppé par une auréole pourpre.

Si l'on rentrait, dans une maison dans l'un des quartiers les plus paisibles, de la capitale d'Amestris ; on pouvait voir cela : une femme sacrifié par amour.

Roy avait déposé doucement ses lèvres glacées et ses canines. Sa peau étai si froide, qu'a son contact un frisson parcouru Riza jusqu'à son échine.

Ses crocs entrèrent dans la chair de sa victime doucement.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, envoûté par l'odeur du sang de Riza, buvant son sang goulûment, aspirant sa vie. Roy améliora sa prise, sans aucun ménagement. Riza sursauta de douleur.

Le vampire, voulant tellement boire le sang de sa victime, laissé échapper un fin filet de sang, glissant jusqu'à la peau de son cou. Riza devenait blanche, ses forces s'amenuisaient, au fur et à mesure qu'il aspirait l'élixir vitale. Ses jambes allaient céder à son poids. C'était une évidence . Il l'enlaça de façon à la retenir . Les jambes de la belles victimes flanchèrent. Le vampire ténébreux pouvait aisément la porter, mais ce fut le signal. Il devait s'arrêter, il allait la tuer. Ayant goutté à son sang, il était entré dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Elle le regarda encore une fois, une dernière fois.

Un regard rempli de douceurs, et referma doucement les paupières, en souriant.

Son corps était inerte, mais elle souriait toujours. Et lui, il buvait toujours son sang.

Il souffrait terriblement. Tout ces traits se crispèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle. Il allait la tuer, il le savait, mais ne pouvait réfréner sa soif. Cependant, il l'aimait. Il pleurait, des larmes de sang. Roy rompit son étreinte, et la lâcha. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa carotide ouverte, le sang coulait encore et encore, jusqu'à l'enveloppée. Riza inanimée, le sourire aux lèvres... cela ressemblait à la mort d'un ange...

Roy n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et ne reprenait pas ses esprits. Des expressions de douleurs et de folies imprégnaient son visage, crispaient ses traits. Il regardaient ses mains, elles tremblaient tellement. Ses doigts se crispaient. Il enveloppa sa tête dans ses mains, et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Puis tout en se balançant, regardait de nouveau ses mains crispés.

Il regardait Riza, baignant dans son sang.

Part 2

Il était là, immobile, devant son ange blond, interdit, à cause du démon qu'il était.

Seul un démon, pouvait tuer un ange.

_La douleur devenait indescriptible, ma vue devenait floue. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je verrais ton visage … et toi le mien. Même avec cette douleur, grâce à cette pensée, je pus sourire une dernière fois. Je sais que Edward t'aidera, te sauvera. Si tu te souviens de ce moment, je veux que tu te souviennes de mon sourire, et non de ma douleur._

_Cette douleur impensable pour un humain me consumant, un immense brasier, s'accroissant, n'épargnant aucune de mes muscles, de mes cellules. Une douleur si intense... _

_Mon coeur ne supporte plus cette douleur... s'arrête … et reprenant un rythme irrégulier, .. agonisant de douleur fiévreuse, essayant de se battre... mais ne le pouvant plus vraiment..., devant s'arrêter, mais ne possédant pas cette volonté..._

_Des images défilant par centaines, je les regardaient furtivement, sans en comprendre leur sens … s'il y en avait un. Étrangère à mes souvenirs, j'étais dans un tel état, que tout me devenait étranger. _

_Mon cœur ne pouvais plus battre, alors pourquoi continuait il ? _

_Je ne pouvais plus me battre,alors pourquoi continuais je ?_

_Je sombrais dans le non être, dans le néant, dans ce néant apaisant, la sensation de flotter parmi des sentiments doux, tièdes, sans réel forme. Une sensation de bien être, inconnue... Cette grande inconnue que l'on redoutait tant, mais tellement plaisante, elle s'approchait de moi, me susurrer des mots plaisant à travers ce sentiment de confort, de douceur, de cocon. Elle m'emmenait, m'éloigner loin de ce feu qui me consumait, cette douleur atroce. Tellement de personne veulent se consumer par amour : c'est ce qui m'arrivait, sauf que ce n'était pas aussi doux que le sens figuré le présumer. Je n'essayais même plus de regarder les images incompréhensible défilant devant ma rétine, ou illusion psychédélique de mon âme. _

_De plus en plus éloignées, de plus en plus pâles, floues... Une image s'imprima, colla à ma rétine : un dessin d'enfant : une petite fille tendant une fleur... offert par un petit garçon … Ce dessin réveilla l'incendie de mon corps, en même temps qu'il réveilla mon âme. Ce dessin, le dessin d'une petite fille que j'avais oublié... moi, tendant une fleur... offert par Roy_

_Le temps était arrêté, depuis la mort de l'ange._

_La magnifique blonde se arqua. Sa poitrine se souleva, comme à la suite d'un électrochoc, la bouche grande ouverte, essayant de happer de l'oxygène. Comme une noyée, et c'est ce qu'elle était ; noyée, noyée dans le regard du vampire, et maintenant dans le néant de l'incompréhension et de la douleur._

_Aprés ce sursaut, elle retomba lourdement sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés, pétrifiés d'horreur et de douleur. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il était agité de spasmes, consumé, maltraité par ce feu ardent. La tête en arrière, le haut du crâne était le seul lien entre elle et le sol, hormis ces jambes. Elle se cambrait, les lèvres étirés, voulant laisser un cri de torture et d'effroi s'échapper, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait respirer, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvaient qu'exprimer sa douleur par des râles inhumains, atroce, insupportable à entendre. Elle souffrait tant. Elle ressuscitait … Non … Elle renaissait..._


	28. 27 : souvenirs confus

_**Un peu plus rapide cette fois ci ^^ (4 jours !! 0_o )**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, bonne lecture.**_

_**Et merci de suivre cette fic**_

_

* * *

_

_Le temps était arrêté, depuis la mort de l'ange._

_La magnifique blonde se arqua. Sa poitrine se souleva, comme à la suite d'un électrochoc, la bouche grande ouverte, essayant de happer de l'oxygène. Comme une noyée, et c'est ce qu'elle était ; noyée, noyée dans le regard du vampire, et maintenant dans le néant de l'incompréhension et de la douleur._

_Aprés ce sursaut, elle retomba lourdement sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés, pétrifiés d'horreur et de douleur. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il était agité de spasmes, consumé, maltraité par ce feu ardent. La tête en arrière, le haut du crâne était le seul lien entre elle et le sol, hormis ces jambes. Elle se cambrait, les lèvres étirés, voulant laisser un cri de torture et d'effroi s'échapper, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait respirer, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvaient qu'exprimer sa douleur par des râles inhumains, atroce, insupportable à entendre. Elle souffrait tant. Elle ressuscitait … Non … Elle renaissait..._

_Chapitre 27 : Souvenirs confus_

_R_iza recouvrait au fur et à mesure la réalité. La douleur avait atteint son summum, a un tel point que son système nerveux considérait que informer le corps ne servait à rien. Grâce à cela, et à son envie de vivre, la lieutenant commencer à pouvoir réfléchir difficilement à sa situation.

Le vampire ne bougeait toujours pas. Riza porta sa main sur sa propre nuque, et sentit le liquide se déversait. Et pourtant, la mare de sang indiquait que Riza ne devait plus avoir d'hématies, tellement de sang l'entourait.

C'est à ce moment que l'être de la nuit se volatilisa de son champ de vision. Le temps de battre des paupières, il se retrouva de nouveau pencher sur le cou de Riza. Il feula, et plongea dans le cou de Riza.

_Va t il abréger mes souffrances ? Ou finir ce qu'il a commencé sans ménagement ?_ S'enquit mentalement Riza.

Elle sentit l'air se glaçait autour d'elle. La douleur phagocytait ses sens. Elle sentit la présence du ténébreux à ce même endroit. Cette onde glaciale s'abattit sur sa peau. Après ce laps de temps infime, la présence du vampire s'évanouit dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Riza à bout de force, s'évanouit, elle aussi …

Elle repris connaissance, son état était un peu moins pitoyable. Sa vue était embrumée, elle cherchait Roy ; chose vaine, même si le voile brumeux se retirait petit à petit de ses yeux. Elle ne détectait plus sa présence. Elle le savait caché à quelques mètres. Allongée sur le sol, ne pouvant mouvoir sa tête que par ac coup, la vision du rapace en était réduite.

Soldat...chien de l'armée... démon d'Ishbal... Elle avait enduré tant de douleur, forgeant sa volonté là où tant de soldats resteront à jamais, dans ce désert, enfouit dans l'oubli.

Sa rage de vivre ne l'avait pas quitté, elle, le faucon. Hawkeye s'appuya sur un coude, puis l'autre, avec un rictus de souffrance. Sa tête tournait tellement, elle s'agrippa à la tête du lit, comme si sa vie en dépendait: et c'était le cas. Si elle ne faisait rien ; elle mourait. Elle mourait, ici, sans s'être réellement battue, agonisant. Elle arriva difficilement à mettre un genoux à terre, puis à se lever. Riza s'appuya sur le mur, titubant. Elle se souvint de sa carotide tranchée, posa sa main sur la marque en forme de demi-lune, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne saignait plus.

_Comment une plaie si profonde au niveau de la carotide, pourrait elle ne plus saigner ?_

Elle fut surprise, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour chercher une explication rationnelle : elle continua à avancer.

Riza sortit enfin de cette pièce infernale. Elle ne se souciait guère de fermer la porte de l'antre du démon. Titubante toujours, son champ de vision rétréci, troublé par tant de douleur, et tant de perte de sang, elle alla dans la petite pièce d'à côté s'appuyant sur les murs, cherchant de quoi se soigner. A tâtons, elle trouva la trousse de médecin de son parrain, sur un secrétaire, et la fit tomber. Elle se laissa tomber, et continua de chercher dans la trousse. Sa vue s'améliorait, elle était toujours trouble : elle s'accoutumait à regarder la mer de ses douleurs et tourments.

Elle trouva de quoi se désinfecter, et panser sa plaie ; ce qu'elle fit.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, l'alcool ne lui fit ressentir aucune douleur, pas le moindre picotements. Elle sourit : _Je dois être dans un sale état, pour ne rien ressentir. _

Elle plaqua un pansement sur sa morsure, puis souffla, et retomba dans l'inconscience.

Deux heures, en seulement deux heures, Riza avait ressentie l'espoir, la sérénité de s'être résolue à agir, et la douleur d'un brasier. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait mieux.

Elle aurait du mourir, ou être dans un état comateux : mais rien, elle n'avait presque rien. La jeune miraculée allait de mieux en mieux : elle se sentait ramollie, embrouillé, dans un cocon, attendant de se transformer en papillon, dans un état second. Elle se souvenait difficilement de ce qui venait de se dérouler, comme un rêve brumeux dont il ne reste qu'une vague impression à son réveil.

_Comment suis-je encore en vie ? Tout ce sang, cette douleur …_

Elle tressaillit à cette idée.

_D'où venait elle ? Une anémie ne doit pas provoquer de douleur intense... Alors pourquoi cette souffrance ? Que s'est il réellement passé ?_

Riza essayait de se remémorer tous les détails, même le plus infime. Tout restaient flous, à partir du moment où Mustang avait posé ses lèvres sur sa nuque, tout étaient enfouis.

_Je croyais que j'allais mourir... J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux... Quels étaient ces moments ?_

_Un me revient en mémoire, je me voyais toute petite ; les cheveux courts, avec des traits enfantins – tout en rondeur- des yeux pétillants de malice et de curiosité. Je me voyais à plusieurs mètres, j'allais m'approcher de mon père, qui était beaucoup plus proche dans ma vision, et parlait, me parlait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me tenait par l'épaule, alors que j'étais si éloigné de lui, et de me regarder avec un extrême gentillesse, et me dire : « Voici-..._

_Tout devint flou, et un autre souvenir pris la place dans le film de ma vie …_

_-Tu la verrais ! Elle est magnifique ! Elle attend impatiemment mon retour !_

_-Hughes...J'ai un conseil pour toi... c'est classique dans les films ou les romans. Au combat, quand quelqu'un commence à parler de sa famille, il se fait tuer peu de temps après. Tu devrais arrêter tout de suite, dis-je._

_Nous étions dans un désert... Ce désert...où l'on avait pris tant de vie... Hughes me regarda et dit :_

_-et toi de ton côté alors ? Tu n'as pas une ou deux aventures sentimentales à me..._

_Un homme Ishbal surgit de nulle part, et s'attaqua à nous. Nous n'avions pas le temps de réagir Hughes et moi, son arme rengainé, et mes gants dans ma paume._

_-On nous tire dessus ? Dis inquiet en me mettant à couvert._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'œil du faucon veille sur nous, me répondit il comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité implacable, et sans aucune peur. Étonnant pour un homme qui se faisait assaillir de tout côtés._

_-L'oeil du faucon ?_

_-Oui, un sniper arrivé récemment, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais tout le monde en parle_

…

_A ce moment, je compris pourquoi je me sentais étrangère à mes propres souvenirs... pourquoi j'étais si petite, et pourtant ces souvenirs si claire... pourquoi je me voyais... pourquoi je parlais si familièrement au générale de brigade Hughes... Ces souvenirs étaient les siens. Je ne sais de quel manière il avait réussi cette prouesse, mais c'était un fait. _

_Une sorte d'équivalence peut-être … en échange de mon sang, j'avais accès à ces souvenirs, ou du moins une partie. _

_Cela me surprit tellement : pourquoi ces souvenirs ? Peut être signifiaient ils quelque choses ?_

_Que veux tu me dire Roy ?_


	29. 28 : Messages mystèrieux

merci à ceux qui continuent à lire ! et merci à Serleena et Manon d'avoir commenté. svp, commentez avec votre pseudo, pour que je puisse vous écrire ^^ (que vous soyez connecté ou en anonyme, mais mettez votre pseudo même en anonyme : que je puisse vous retrouvez ^^)

Voila un chap plutôt long, j'ai failli le couper en deux

* * *

_A ce moment, je compris pourquoi je me sentais étrangère à mes propres souvenirs... pourquoi j'étais si petite, et pourtant ces souvenirs si claire... pourquoi je me voyais... pourquoi je parlais si familièrement au générale de brigade Hughes... Ces souvenirs étaient les siens. Je ne sais de quel manière il avait réussi cette prouesse, mais c'était un fait. _

_Une sorte d'équivalence peut-être … en échange de mon sang, j'avais accès à ces souvenirs, ou du moins une partie. _

_Cela me surprit tellement : pourquoi ces souvenirs ? Peut être signifiaient ils quelque choses ?_

_Que veux tu me dire Roy ?_

_Chapitre 28 : Message mystérieux_

_Attention ! Riza parle des souvenirs comme si c'était les siens : elle utilise parfois le je, alors que c'est Mustang. Elle voit tout comme si elle était lui._

_De nouvelles images s'imposèrent à moi, plus pesantes, comme si je devais absolument les regarder, les disséquer : c'est ce que je fis._

_Les traits de mon père se dessinèrent devant moi : le temps n'avait pas encore fait son ouvrage. Il était encore jeune, jeune et heureux, comme dans mes souvenirs vagues d'enfant. Il n'a jamais été démonstratif, toujours réservé, mais à cet époque il n'était pas encore rongé par un mal qui m'étais inconnu. Au fil du temps, je l'avais vu changé, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, jusqu'au jour où il en succomba. Je pense que son état était du à ses recherches alchimiques._

_-Roy, dit mon père d'une façon grave en [me] regardant dans les yeux, puis en [m'] emmêlant les cheveux affectueusement. _

_Il [me] regardait avec un regard doux, rempli de fierté : comme un père. Comme à son habitude, il cacha ses émotions sous un masque : le petit Roy ne devait pas s'être rendu compte du doux regard paternel que lui portait mon père. Il ne s'était attaché qu'a très peu de personnes. A ce moment même, il ne devait y avoir que deux personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux : sa fille et son disciple. Lui qui voulait comprendre le fonctionnement du monde, lui qui détestait être devant des faits qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui, si fier, si orgueilleux... étaient désarmé face à deux petites frimousses._

_-Roy, reprit il. Je sais que tu te sens redevable envers moi, de t'avoir accepter comme disciple. Et tu dois trouver cela normal de t'occuper de Riza, pour m'aider, et parce qu'elle est plus jeune ; mais ne t'occupe plus d'elle !_

_-Maître ! Pourquoi ? Dit une voix qui semblait m'appartenir. A en juger : c'était celle d'un garçon de 7/10 ans._

_-Ne te sens pas responsable d'elle, donc ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Dit sèchement mon père._

_-D'accord, dit le petit Roy penaud._

_-Je voyais maintenant ses chaussures. Elles devaient lui sembler subitement intéressantes : il les fixaient. Je sentis monter en moi sa frustration de ne pas être d'une grande utilité, de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pas être aimé..._

_Mon père semblait embêté : son ton avait été bien trop sec. _

_-Roy...ne … dit il en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçon._

_Il releva doucement le menton du petit, pour qu'il puisse regarder son regard embué._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que je te ne fais pas confiance ...Tu veilles très bien sur cette chipie, dit il avec un regard doux, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de t'occuper d'elle parce que c'est ma fille... et que je suis ton maître._

_Le petit détourna son regard, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Le maître soupira : _

_-Roy, tu as ta place ici... Si je ne voudrais pas que tu restes, le plus simple serait de te laisser t'occuper de Riza ! Tu veux la protéger, mais c'est une casse-cou. Ce petit démon te ferait peur tout le temps, et tu voudrais partir. Te la faire garder serait le moyen le plus simple pour te faire partir !_

_Mon père souriait, un grand sourire, si rare à voir, et des yeux pétillants en pensant aux tracas quotidiens que je lui donnais. Le petit brun remplaça sa moue boudeuse par un énorme sourire, et les yeux plein de malice. Il sauta dans les bras de mon père, qui ne savait comment réagir. Ce grand scientifique était étonné, et mal à l'aise face à ce petit marmot. Il sourit, puis enlaça le garçon, et tapota sa tête maladroitement, puis se releva. Les effusions d'amour n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection, même si à ce moment, il ressentait qu'il était doublement père, et doublement heureux._

_Riza n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, qu'un nouveau souvenir fit surface. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans le corps du garçon, il était assis sur le record de la fenêtre, rêvant devant le paysage de printemps, la nature reprenait ses droits, les premiers rayons du soleil revenaient timidement, le vent était doux et frais. Roy regarda Hawkeye travaillait : il était sur son bureau, derrière un amoncellement de papier et livres en tout genre, cherchant encore et encore, de comprendre comment le monde fonctionnait._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. L'alchimiste n'eut aucune réaction, il était absorbé par son travail titanesque. Son disciple décida d'aller ouvrir, n'ayant rien à faire pendant que son maître travaillait. Il sortit discrètement du bureau, referma la porte doucement, puis dévala les escaliers, et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit.

-ah, Roy ! Mon grand tu vas bien ? James est là ? (1)

Le petit hocha la tête :  
-Bonjour monsieur, répondit il à l'homme brun en costume.  
-Ne me donne pas du monsieur ! Tu sais comment tu dois m'appeler, non ? Souria t il  
-oui, Os-  
-Tonton ! Tonton ! Tontooon !

Une tornade blonde (2) déferla dans le couloir, poussa Roy et sauta dans les bras du « tontooon »

-Hey ! Doucement ma puce, tu as failli me faire tomber, et aussi Roy.  
-Oh ! Dit elle en tournant la tête, toujours accroché à son parrain, la petite miss était tourmentée. Désolée Loy  
-Je n'ai rien, dit le petit garçon qui détourna le regard devant celui inquiet de la blonde.  
-Ma puce... quand prononceras tu son nom correctement ? demanda le parrain amusé.  
-Je suis pas une bestiole tonton ! Reprocha t elle

L'oncle rit franchement puis dit :

-alalala...Pauvre Roy... et pauvre James !

La chipie bouda, puis oublia son mécontentement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un autre homme au pas de la porte.

-Coucou ! Dit elle en agitant la main, peu impressionnée par cette inconnu.  
-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit l'homme blond bien habillé, qui semblait avoir la trentaine, la quarantaine tout au plus. Il prit la main de Riza, et la secoua doucement en lui adressant un sourire.

Roy se rendit compte à son tour de la présence du second homme derrière Oscar, et de son impolitesse :

-Bonjour monsieur, je ne vous aviez pas vu, s'excusa t il  
-Bonjour jeune homme, ce n'est pas grave. Nous venons voir ton maître à l'improviste, c'est nous qui devrions nous excuser. Tu es bien son disciple ?  
-Oui ! Dit fièrement Roy

Le blond sourit :  
-Pourrions voir ton maître ?  
-Oui. Roy se tourna et se planta devant la porte du salon : entrez, je vais chercher le maître.

Les deux hommes entrèrent,suivi de la petite. Le petit apprenti monta aller chercher Hawkeye. Roy frappa à la porte du bureau,et entra avec précaution :

-que se passe t il, Roy ? Hawkeye leva la tête de son travail  
-Monsieur Oscar et un autre homme sont venus vous voir.  
-Un autre homme ? En se levant, Serait-ce ... ? Son visage devint plus dur. Ensuite, il parla à Roy : Très bien, allons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Le petit alchimiste se demandait pourquoi son maître semblait irrité. Soit il avançait peu dans ses recherches, et était irrité qu'on l'interrompre, soit il n'aimait vraiment pas l'homme blond. James n'avait jamais mal réagit à la venue de son vieille ami Oscar, même si l'alchimiste n'avançait pas dans ses recherches. C'est pour cela que Roy pencha pour la seconde hypothèse.

Hawkeye descendit les escaliers, suivi de son disciple. L'alchimiste réagit en voyant les deux hommes, cependant que ce soit les invités, ou les enfants, personne ne le vit.

A l'âge adulte, Riza comprit, et la suite allait lui confirmer.

-Bonjour Oscar, je vois que tu nous amené de la compagnie... Hohenheim, dit il pour le saluer, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.  
-Bonjour Hawkeye, je ne veux pas vous opportuner, mais j'aimerais parler de mes futures recherches.

Hawkeye ne lui répondit pas de suite, l'ignorant totalement, il parla à Roy :

-peux tu emmener Riza jouer dans le jardin ?  
-Oui...euu...oui dit Roy, qui se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec son maître il y avait peu, lui demandant de ne pas s'occuper d'elle.  
-Merci, juste pour cette fois, répondit Hawkeye à l'interrogation silencieuse de l'enfant.  
-Riza, tu viens jouer dehors avec moi ?

Riza jouait au pied de Oscar, elle releva la tête toute joyeuse, le regard rempli d'étoiles, et se précipita vers le garçon en lui attrapant la main :

-Oui, Loy !

Il sourit, se retournant une dernière fois, inquiet, regardant son maître, puis parti. Il entendit dans le couloir la voix de son maître passablement énervée :

-Je le sais. Oscar m'en a parlé, et j'ai bien précisé que cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne peux accepter de faire de tels recherches, et vous devriez abandonner cette idée.  
Riza revint à la réalité, ou plutôt y accéder enfin... Elle était tellement surprise ; trop de doute s'immisçaient en elle. La seule certitude qu'elle avait était que Edward avait tout faux. Il s'était trompé dans toute l'interprétation du conte écrit par la main de James Hawkeye.

Elle écrit rapidement une lettre à Edward la scella, et quitta discrètement la maison. Elle devait agir seule.

( 1) : je n'ai pas trouvé si Hawkeye avait un prénom...en attendant, il s'appellera James ^^ Si vous savez...

(2) non ce n'est pas Minato Namikaze alias la tornade de Konoha, on reste dans FMA, c'est juste une chipie ^^

* * *


	30. 29 : La lettre

Bonjour ! Voici la suite !

Le prochain chapitre sera la dans moins d'une semaine (j'espère ^^)

MERCI à tous de lire cette fic

Bonne lecture

Merci Manon d'avoir reviewé : ça fait plaisir si tu continues à suivre sans en avoir un peu marre.... la fin approche ! (je me suis fixée une date pour la finir, c'est pour ça que ej vais essayer d'écrire beaucoup plsu régulièrement

* * *

Riza revint à la réalité, ou plutôt y accéder enfin... Elle était tellement surprise ; trop de doute s'immisçaient en elle. La seule certitude qu'elle avait était que Edward avait tout faux. Il s'était trompé dans toute l'interprétation du conte écrit par la main de James Hawkeye.

Elle écrit rapidement une lettre à Edward, la scella, et quitta discrètement la maison. Elle devait agir seule.

_Chapitre 29 : La lettre_

Je me réveillais petit à petit, la bouche pâteuse. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux ; espérant me rendormir, rien qu'un peu. Encore un petit peu... avant d'aller au boulot.

Puis Breda, revenu entièrement à la réalité, essuya la sueur de son front du revers de la main, soupira, et se leva. Il mit ses mains dans les poches, et sentit dans celle de droite, un objet plat, fin et rêche :  
il le sortit de sa poche : une lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture immédiatement : celle du premier lieutenant. Etonné, il lut l'intitutilé de l'enveloppe :

_A l'intention de Edward ,_  
_lui seul peut lire__.  
Je vous fait entièrement confiance,_  
_adjudant chef Breda._

_Breda eut une mauvaise impression : pourquoi lui donner cette lettre à lui, comme intermédiaire__ ?_

Il descendit à la cave : ce qu'il pressentait était exacte : Hawkeye était partie. Il vérifia dans toute les pièces : elle était nulle part. Il regarda la lettre, voulut l'ouvrir : la lieutenant pouvait vouloir gagner du temps... pour qu'on la laisse accomplir un acte stupide, pour aider le colonel. Pour lui, elle était prête à tout ; et Breda le savait, c'est ce qu'il l'inquiéta_it_

Il devait voir Edward rapidement, et se dirigea vers la porte, son manteau en main. Il stoppa : regardant l'enveloppe dans sa main : « je vous fait entièrement confiance». Le roux se demandait s'il était si prévisible : si sa supérieure savait que c'était à lui qu'il fallait qu'elle remette sa lettre, et que le destinataire était Edward, le seul en dehors de cette maison qu'elle pouvait donner cette lettre... Cela pouvait faire un moment qu'elle était déjà partie. Sa supérieure savait utilisée les mêmes techniques que son supérieur, mais de façon plus discrète : s'en prendre à leur conscience, pour les forcer à accomplir un acte par eux mêmes : les subordonnés. L'adjudant chef se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle, qui avait appris les arcanes de l'auto censure au colonel : Breda sourit, se souvenant qu'elle l'employait exclusivement sur Mustang, en utilisant parfois des techniques plus musclées, ou plutôt, plus armées.

_Breda ne pouvait la trahir : il appela Edward, et décida ensuite, s'il devait attendre ou non celui -ci pour l'ouvrir. Il appela le QG, après plusieurs intermédiaires, il eut la responsable de garde pour la permanence de l'internat militaire__ :_

-Bonjour, je suis l'adjudant chef Breda, sous les ordres de ... du lieutenant Hawkeye, j'aimerais parler au fullmetal alchemist_.  
-Mes condoléances adjudant chef, je cherche le numéro de connection, répondit le milita__ire.  
-Merci, je veux lui parler, car depuis qu'il est parti au cours de l'enterrement, je ne l'ai pus revu, dit il en faisant semblant de faire la conversation._  
_-Je __comprends, j'effectue la liaison : vous serez bientôt sur la ligne du major Elric. Au revoir._

Part 2

Ce fut Alphonse qui répondit. Ed se réveilla au tintement de la sonnerie, sortant de son sommeil agité. Il se leva de façon très rapide.  
_-Je v__ous le passe, dit Alphonse en hochant d'approbation de la tête_

_E__dward prit le combiné que lui tendait son cadet, celui-ci sortit de la pièce. Le blond fut étonné de la réaction de son frère : ils n'avaient rien à cacher l'un pour l'__autre._

-J'écoute, dit le fullm_etal  
-Edward, c'est l'adjudant-chef Breda à l'appareil. Le lieutenant Hawkeye qui a trié les affaires du défunt colonel, a mis la main sur une missive qui t'est destinée. Elle est exclusivement à ton attention. Toi seul, devras décider qui pourra connaître le contenu de cette lettre. Etant l'un de ses subordonnés, tu dois être très discret ; ne préviens même pas ton frère, avant de l'avoir lu. Tu connais le règlement militaire... Des dons d'un subordonné à un supérieur sont mal vus – et vice versa- , même à titre posthum__e.  
Je comprends. Je viens au plus vite, dit l'alchimiste blond, de manière __grave._

Il raccrocha. Encore un code, il pensa que le plus simple était de se rendre au plus vite au manoir Mustang. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre. L'hagaren ne s'arrêta pas pour informer son frère : étonné Alphonse le suivit_._

-Nii-san, que se passe t il ? S'inquiéta Alphonse face au visage sérieux de son frère_._

Edward resta silencieux,d'un pas pressé mais plutôt décontracté – par prudence- ; essayant de ne pas révéler ses inquiétudes aux militaires qui pourrait croiser.

_-J__e peux te suivre ? Demanda Al_  
_-__oui, je t'expliquerais en chemin, chuchota Ed, sans regarder une seule fois son frère, continuant à av__ancer.  
_  
_E__dward attendit qu'il soit à cinq minutes de la caserne, vérifiant discrètement à chaque recoin de rue, à chaque tournant, qu'on ne les suivait__ pas.  
_  
_-Breda m'__a fait comprendre qu'il avait une information importante à me donner – seulement à moi__-.  
-Je ne peux pas être au courant ?__  
-Apparemment, même toi, oui. Dit sombrement Edw__ard_

Il accéléra le pas, son frère fit de même. Pendant ce temps, Breda ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir ou non, cette lettre. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient étaient précieuses : le lieutenant était elle en danger ? Depuis combien de temps avait elle laissé cette lettre ? La confiance du faucon était elle plus importante que l'hypothèse de danger ? Breda savait qu'elle était capable de tout, pour le colonel. Il n'en doutait pas, et cela l'inquièta_it._

Pendant ce temps là; Riza sortait d'un train. Plus déterminée que jamais pour mettre tout au cl_aire.  
_  
_Une voix se fit entendre en écho dans tout l'édific__e :  
Le train navette à destination d'Amestris, n° 3312 est au quai voie B. Nous demandons au passager de provenance de Central de sortir des wagons, en espérant qu'ils aient faits bon voyage en compagnie de Amestris Train, la compagnie vous souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt pour un autre voyage... Les voyageurs à destination de Central, train n° 4617 départ à huit heures six sont priés de se diriger vers la voie B, Amestris Train leur souhaite un agr__éa-_

Riza n'avait écouté le flot répété inlassablement, se dépêchant de sortir de cette gare, n'ayant avec elle pour bagage que ses doutes et ses souvenirs.

_Après vingt minutes de foulées rapides, les frère Elric étaient face au manoir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper, que Breda leurs ouvre. Il les emmena dans le petit salon vid__e._

-Voilà la missive, dit Breda en la sortant de sa poche, pincée entre deux de ses doigts. Alphonse, je suis désolé, mais il est écri_t que  
-Je comprends. Je sors. Dit Al d'une voix douce. L'armure se retourna vers son frère, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.__  
-Je suis ton frère, dit Breda. Je ne peux pas plus la lire que lui. Seul toi, décidera de ce que tu pourras nous révéler. Sache cependant, que c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui l'a écrit. Elle a glissé cette lettre dans une de mes poches pendant mon sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a découvert, mais elle est partie__._

Breda tendit la lettre au jeune alchimiste. Celui-ci déglutit, puis la prit. Le militaire sortit. Edward se retrouvait seul face à cette lettre. Il soupira, puis l'ouvrit.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer, à bientot pour savoir où est Riza, et ce qu'il y a dans la fameuse lettre entre autres !


	31. 30 : Le lourd choix de la manipulation

voici la suite( non???) je voulais dire merci à vos reviews ! ça motive de vori plus de gens reviewé ! (et merci aussi ceux qui continuent à lire ^^)

"name : aucune importance " : la suite est là ^^ j'espère que je me suis asser grouillé pour toi XD, pour le twilight, c'est à partir de quand que tu trouves que ma façon d'écrire s'en est rapprocher ? parce que c'est possible que twilight m'ai beaucoup influencé, mais faut savoir aussi, que ça peut ressemble rplsu à twilight, parce que y'a plus de "passage vampire". c'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir a partir de quand tu trouves que ça ressemble plus ^^. sinon pr le style qui s'est amélioré, ça mafit extrêmement plaisir, parce que avec du recul, je me rends compte que le début est pas terrible...alor sça me rassure un peu ^^ (je me dis que si dans quelques mois, je me relis, et je susi autant déçue que si je relis maintenant...ça me déprimera Xd!)

Manon : merci pour ta review (et j'ai pas garnchose à dire comme je t'ai déjà répondu ! à part continu à écrire ! )

petitange déchu ( pas mal le pseudo ^^) et voici la suite ! (petite réponse )

serleena : pour le breda qui dit je suis ton frère, jai failli l'enlever (j'aurais peut être du au final^^) pour l'italique pas fait exprés, je lai repris d'un autre endroit (d'hab je mets que les flash back ou pensée...petite erreur ^^) ce qu'il ya dans cette lettre ? Ben tu vas le savoir ^^

Merci à tous pour les reviews : voir les "anciens " reviewers continuaient, ça fait plaisir ! et voir de nouveaux, ça fait une belle surprise ! MERCI et BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais il allait encore être énorme sinon !

* * *

Breda tendit la lettre au jeune alchimiste. Celui-ci déglutit, puis la prit. Le militaire sortit. Edward se retrouvait seul face à cette lettre. Il soupira, puis l'ouvrit.

Chapitre 30 : Le lourd choix de la manipulation

Riza marchait rapidement sous un soleil éclatant, dans l'herbe haute, au sommet de la vallée. La beauté du paysage, et du temps était tout sauf en adéquation avec les émotions du lieutenant. Un homme cinquantenaire grisonnant la rattrapa. Il était en charrue, rempli de foins, il fit ralentir ses deux chevaux de traits.

-Bonjour jeune dame, que faites vous par ici ?

-Bonjour, je rentre chez moi, dit elle d'un ton banal

-et c'est où chez vous ? Sans indiscrétions

-La maison Hawkeye

-ça fait une trotte ! Montez ! Dit il en lui montrant une place à côté

Riza en profita, elle irait toujours plus vite en charrue qu'a pied. Elle aurait préféré croiser personne ; elle pensait que revenir étrangement maintenant, et l'expression de fatigue, aussi bien morale que physique allait attirer l'attention. Dans un sens, ça lui servirait peut être.

-Merci, répondit elle en le rejoignant.

-On vous a revendu la maison, ou vous êtes une parente de Monsieur Hawkeye ? Demanda t il avec curiosité

-Une parente, répondit elle simplement

-Je croyais que ce monsieur n'avait que sa fille, dit il en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit rien et il comprit :

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes la petite de James ?

-Si

-ça ne me rajeunit pas … Il se gratta la tête. Vous allez vous réinstallez ? Reprit il

-Non, je suis ici que de passage.

-Tout les jeunes s'en vont … Je comprends, le charme de la campagne n'est pas très attrayant pour la jeunesse. Vous êtes de passage longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement.

-D'accord, dans tout les cas, si y'a un problème, je suis votre voisin ! A deux kilomètres, en aval. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si vous voulez un peu de compagnie. En plus, mon fils est en ce moment avec sa femme et ces bambins; vous pourrez discuter avec des jeunes !

-C'est gentil, mais je suis là pour récupérer des affaires, ensuite je retournerais travailler.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un silence beaucoup moins pesant que celui qu'Edward affrontait.

_Edward_

_Je suis désolée de devoir te confier cette responsabilité, mais ce que je vais te révéler, tu devras choisir de le révéler aux autres ou non._

_Le colonel s'est réveillé pendant que je lui apportais son repas. Il semblait culpabiliser de m'avoir blesser. Il avait peur - peur de lui même- ._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a le besoin de s'abreuver du liquide vitale qui coule à travers nos veines._

_Il me semble que cela lui soit un besoin de survie, comme nous de boire de l'eau._

_C'est pour cela que je l'ai convaincu malgrès ses réticences à boire ma vie. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cependant, il en a bu plus que de raison, j'aurais du y laissais ma vie. Mais il est revenu vers moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ma soigné, avec une faculté spéciale de son état, il a fait tout son possible pour me sauver._

_Là n'est pas le plus important : comme pour suivre le principe d'équivalence, tandis que le flux de mon sang s'écoulait de sa gorge, celui de ses pensées envahit ma tête._

_Je suis persuadée qu'il a choisi les souvenirs que je voyais, qu'il essayait de communiquer a travers ceux ci, pour me montrer que notre interprétation du conte était fausse._

_J'ai vu mon père se conduire comme un père envers lui. J'ai compris certaines réactions de sa part en étant adulte, - et non plus enfant- qui me paraissait contre le colonel, mais c'est tout le contraire ; c'était pour son bien être._

_De plus, Oscar connaissait ton père, et était au courant de certaines de ses recherches. Il avait servi d'intermédiaire entre ton père et le mien, à la demande de ton père. Le mien refusa catégoriquement de participer à ses recherches qui lui semblaient immorales._

_Pense à nos conversations que nous avons eu ces derniers jours, - à propos du conte - , et pense à ses souvenirs._

_Peut être, trouveras tu les mêmes incompréhensions et incertitudes que moi._

_Si tu en viens au même conclusion que moi, tu comprendras peut être mon choix d'agir seule._

_J'ai peut être trouvé la solution que nous cherchions tant._

_Elizabeth Hawkeye_

Riza se trouvait dans la demeure de son enfance. Elle fouillait dans le bureau de son père. Elle ressentit un changement d'atmosphère.

Elle devint spéciale, une aura si lourde, si démoniaque.

Riza s'arrêta, aux aguets, elle se doutait de qui provenait cette aura meurtrière. Elle se retourna vers son dangereux, et mystérieux hôte...

* * *

Qui est cette hôte démoniaque ? alors pronostics ,? ^^

Bonne fin de vac pour certains, et bonne vac à la zone C ^^, à moins qu'il y est des étudiant(e)s avec leur fac bloqué : là ça compte pas ! ( XD...la mienne ets bloquée depuis un moment... pour ça que j'ypense !)


	32. 31 : Le prédateur du faucon et de la sal

Coucou ! voici la suite !

J'ai pas encore écris le prochain chap' (bouuuh !!!!) ^^, c'ets aps variment vrai : j'ai commencé mais j'aimerais déjà écrire le 33 ! ( et en même temps je veux pas l'écrire...ça sent la fin XD : pas du tout contradictoire ^^)

Donc merci de lire, et pour vos reviews : franchement, c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire ^^( sinon je pense que je serais assez "motivée" pour écrire tout les mois au grand max ^^!)

* * *

Rhéa : ben écoute t'es pas si loin.... ( apart le chat ....) c'ets juste ! donc voici la suite ! ( tu me trouvais cruelle pour la dernière fin ? est ce que tu vas encore me trouver cruelle ? peut être !!) vive les fana de royai ^^ ( arf donc vive toi déjà ^^ vive moi... vive surment 75 a 95 % de ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^...bon les 5 a 25 % restants je vous aiùme bien quand même ^^)

Nytyfunky : quel belle grande review !! ^^ ben vui je suis aussi une sadique (c'est pas drôle sinon!) on devrait faire une assoc' " Royai powa !!! Royed pouah !! " (ça rime XD ).Sinon c'est quoi le manga que tu me parles ? ( pour Fma, ce n'est pas possible... ya du edwin desure....et faut espérer le royai ^^)

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Riza se trouvait dans la demeure de son enfance. Elle fouillait dans le bureau de son père. Elle ressentit un changement d'atmosphère.

Elle devint spéciale, une aura si lourde, si démoniaque.

Riza s'arrêta, aux aguets, elle se doutait de qui provenait cette aura meurtrière. Elle se retourna vers son dangereux, et mystérieux hôte...

Chapitre 31 : Le prédateur du faucon et de la salamandre

Début de chapitre par un flash back (un peu zappé un bout dans l'autre chapitre ^^)

_Riza se trouvait dans sa demeure natale, fouillant le bureau de son père, à la recherche d'indice qui pouvait la conduire à Hohenheim._

_Lui seul, savait le mal du colonel, car lui seul l'avait crée : elle en était persuadé. Elle pensait que le conte était le seul écrit de son père, car c'était une mise en garde. Cela lui paraissait logique : les souvenirs, et le principe de son père de ne rien écrire sur ses recherches. Il n'y avait pas d'exception à la règle, cet homme était bien trop rigoureux pour admettre devoir faire une exception à ses principes._

_Elle espérait pouvoir trouver un lieu, des personnes, qui seraient liés à Hohenheim. C'était une quête quasi vaine, tant de temps s'était écoulé. Elle en était consciente, mais même si près de vingts ans s'était déjà envolé, elle chercherait._

_Si je ne trouve rien, il y a un moyen plus radicale de le trouver... Elle savait qui était ses subordonné : aller se confronter à l'un d'eux n'était pas difficile... L'un d'eux n'était qu'a quelques pas du bureau où elle travaillait... Elle retournerait à Central, et irait entre les griffes de Wrath la colère s'il le fallait. Elle préférait essayer de garder l'effet de surprise, mais était décidé d'utiliser toute les moyens possible pour sauver son colonel. Elle savait que la team Mustang aurait été défavorable : c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté. _

Edward relisait une seconde fois, pour essayer d'assimiler tout les éléments. Selon Hawkeye, son raisonnement était entièrement faux. Le bûcheron ne serait pas James Hawkeye, et l'enfant : qui était il ?

_Mon raisonnement serait faux... Son père n'aurait pas faire ça … cela aurait été contre son éthique : c'est subjectif comme raisonnement, pensa Ed._

_Hyde connait mon père...mais n'a pas réagit lorsqu'il a entendu son nom : pourquoi ? Se demanda intérieurement le jeune alchimiste prodige._

_Il n'a pas non plus participer à la réflexion sur l'interprétation du conte, ou même approuver par des arguments. Il est pourtant le mieux placé : Hawkeye était son ami, et il connait Hohenheim... De plus, le lieutenant était petite, lui, était en âge de comprendre. Alors pourquoi n'a t il rien dit ?_

Riza se retourna, face à son hôte.

-Pas plus étonnée que ça de me voir ? S'amusa l'invité.

-Non, répondit elle simplement, sans une once de peur.

-C'est de la folie de ne pas avoir peur de moi...

-Perdre son sang froid, serait de la folie.

-Même dans une situation comme celle ci, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir me battre ? Son large sourire se dessina.

-Cela ne servirait à rien, danger ou non.

-Tu es consciente que je peux te tuer, comme un faucon face à sa proie. Elle ne sait même pas que le danger guette ; qu'elle est déjà morte.

La métaphore la fit sourire, elle qu'on appelait si souvent le faucon, ou l'oeil de faucon, était maintenant considéré comme sa propre proie.

-J'en suis consciente. L'exemple est mal choisi : le faucon est solitaire. Tes amis attendent un moment précis pour sortir eux aussi de l'ombre ?

* * *

_Et si l'hypothèse de Hawkeye est juste ; que James n'a jamais participer, mais condamnés les recherches de Von Hohenheim ?_

_Hyde aurait du défendre son ami : il aurait du nous dire que l'alchimiste n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Même s'il ne sait pas le véritable contenu des recherches de Hohenheim, il aurait du poser l'hypothèse que c'était Hohenheim seul, qui avait réalisé ces recherches... mais il n'a rient dit..._

Edward pensait que Hyde cachait quelque chose. (1) Il réfléchissait comment utiliser tout ses éléments au mieux, afin de découvrir la vérité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward sortit de la pièce : les idées claire.

Breda et Alphonse l'interrogeaient du regard : allait il leur révéler le contenu de la lettre ? Et aussi ce qu'il en avait déduit ?

-Elle explique pourquoi elle est parti. Il faut prévenir Havoc et Hyde. On leur dira qu'elle a laissé un petit mot – sans précision sur le fait que j'étais l'unique destinataire -. De plus, je l'ai brûlé, pour plus de sûreté, si jamais nous devions quitter la maison précipitamment ; il ne faut rien laisser.

-Rien d'autre ? Demanda Breda

-Elle a juste écrit qu'elle s'en allait, pour enquêter : dans la hâte de partir, rien de plus.

-Il faut aller réveiller Havoc et monsieur Hyde. J'y vais, dit Alphonse.

-Merci Al, dit Ed

L'aîné avait bien anticiper la réaction du cadet. Quand celui-ci fut parti, il rajouta à l'intention de Breda :

-Hyde n'est pas clair. C'est ce qu'elle sous entend

Heymans fut étonné, et attendit que Edward poursuive : ce qu'il fit.

-Il connaissait Hohenheim. Il a fait croire par son silence, qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Je vais essayer de tirer parti de cette info pour l'obliger à avouer tout ce qu'il sait. J'ai sûrement mal décrypté le conte, dit Edward en finissant par un chuchotement.

-D'accord. Tes paroles semblent réfléchis : je t'aiderais comme je le pourrais. Mais pourquoi as tu attendu que Alphonse soit parti, pour parler de Hyde ?

-Al est gentil. Il aurait tout fait pour vérifier par lui même, avant d'essayer de faire parler Hyde. Hyde aurait compris qu'on le soupçonnait, et cela sera plus dure pour avoir ses aveux s'il a la possibilité de réfléchir avant. S'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, ajouta Ed. S'il a omit de nous dire certains faits : il y a une raison. Il est intelligent. Si on le lui offre la moindre faille, il s'y engouffrera.

-Peut être, conclut Breda

Alphonse revint avec Hyde et Havoc. Ed devait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité.

* * *

L'étranger sourit :

-Tu n'es pas aussi bête que ton supérieur, au faite il va bien ?

-Pour l'instant, oui, mais je vais devoir sévir.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi dit le ténébreux de plus en plus amusé.

-Je vais encore devoir finir son travail.

-Son travail ? Demanda l'ennemi.

-Te tuer

-me tuer ? Et moi qui venais t'inviter à boire le thé ! C'est pas gentil ça...

-Arrête de déblatérer des bêtises pareille. Un autre homme sortit de l'ombre. Cet homme avait une carrure impressionnante, et sa voix amplifiait son effrayant charisme.

-Suivez nous Hawkeye, continua l'homme, père veut vous voir.

-Je pensais avoir un bon accueil...mais un homunculus sensé être mort, dit elle en regardant - le jeune homme au long cheveux foncé reflet émeraude, vêtu de vêtements noir serré, laissant voir la marque rouge des homunculus en haut d'une de ses cuisses, et ainsi que son ventre dénudé. - et le généralissime – un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années robustes, au regard intelligent de son unique œil visible, ses sabres sur son côté. - J'en suis étonnamment surprise, ajouta t elle, et positivement -cela va de soi-

-Cela va de soi, dit le généralissime amusé par la vaillance de la femme. Mustang a bien choisi son garde du corps : téméraire, imperturbable, gardant un sang froid que peu d 'hommes ont possédés, même les plus grands soldats... même votre supérieur directe... Et en plus, toutes ces qualités n'ont d'égale que votre beauté. Une femme comme vous ne peut qu'inspirer de l'humilité au plus immodeste des hommes.

-Arrêtez avec ces compliments, généralissime, ou devrais je dire Wrath ? Ces mots, je ne peux les recevoir d'un être aussi abjecte que vous.

-Faites à votre aise.

Riza était imperturbable, cependant, elle ne pourrait rien faire face à eux trois, car un homunculus restait dans la pénombre, elle pensait savoir qui c'était pourtant. S'ils décidaient de la tuer : ils n'auraient que très peu de difficulté : elle le savait. Les homunculus savait parfaitement qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se défendre face à eux. Ils admiraient cette femme : aucune peur ne se lisait dans ses yeux, la détermination qu'on y lisait ne pouvait faire de place pour aucun autre sentiment. Aucun frisson en la parcourait, aucune sueur froide : elle faisait face.

-Vous allez nous suivre ? Répéta l'homunculus de la colère, pendant que celui de l'envie s'impatientait.

-Avec plaisir, pourrais je savoir quel est la raison de cette invitation ?

-Père veut vous voir.

-C'est plutôt vague.

-Bon , on la frappe et on l'embarque ! Dit Envy

-Pas de précipitations … dit Bradley. Il veut vous voir, comme vous, vous voulez le rencontrer, dit le plus haut placé de Amestris.

-En effet, allons y.

Riza suivit les homunculus, et sortit de la maison. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement de plus. Son plan suivait son déroulement, certes elle aurait préféré garder l'effet de surprise, mais même si ce n'était que son second choix : elle allait voir Hohenheim.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire pour elle possible.

(1) hyde cache quelque chose ^^ plutôt ironique de cacher quelque chose quand on s'appelle Hyde ^^ ( to hide signifie cacher ^^)


	33. 32 : Le début de la chasse

Me revoilà ! Vive les vacances ! Bye Les partiels ! Miantenant je peux concilier 2 passe-tps : la guitare ( qui a un peu bcp empiéter sur l'écriture ^^) et l'écriture.

Je réponds aux reviews, et un petit résumé de la fic s'ipose, vu le tps que j'aim mis pour écrire ce chap !

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!! 100 DEPASSER !!! MERCI !! et merci de lire

**Seijutsu :** Merki miss !!! pour la review, l'alerte ... t'es ma euh ....je sais pas cmt dire ...( comment on dit le contraire de bêta lectrice ? bétafanfictionneuse ? fin bref tu m'as compris !) meric d emesuivre et sur mon blog, et ici ^^ ( je et remercier, car avec Luciol, vous me motivez bien à écrire ! Ainsi que ceux qui suivent depuis le début sur fanfic', et les reviewers de fanfic')

**Serleena :** Pour Hyde...tu n'as peut être pas tort, et pour Riza, tu a scomplétement raison ( donc tu epux en déduire que j'adore faire du mal à me spersos rpéf ....après mustang ....fin bref chuuuute ! ^^ merci de suivre cetet hisotire depusi le début !

**petitangedechu **merci de reviewer ! c'ets pas garve si tu n'as pas erviewer la denrire fois ! c'ets super sympa de le faire déjà ! Je susi contente que ma fic te plaise, et voici la suite. En cemoment ce que j'écris en me palît plus, j'hésite à arreter. c'ets a cause de ça (et de ma guitare ^^) que j'ai msi bcpd e tps à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Petit résumé : Riza s'est rendue à son village natal, est tombée sur 3 homunculus ( généralissime, Envy, qui n'ets finalement pas mort, et un troisième). Elle les a suivit, ils l'emmenent vers Hohenheim. Ed a lu la lettre d'avertissement de Riza ; qui lui conseille de faire attention à Hyde. Le fullmetal a réfléchit, et sait maintenant quoi faire de ces informations.**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Début de la chasse

-Pourquoi veux tu nous voir Edward ? Demanda Havoc

-Je me suis posé une question : pourquoi Hawkeye a t il écrit ce conte ?

Alphonse ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère parlait de ce conte, au lieu de prévenir de Hyde et Havoc de l'absence du lieutenant. Il préféra ne pas l'interrompre, et continuer à l'écouter.

Personne ne répondit, Edward reposa la question : à votre avis : pourquoi ?

-Cela a très peu d'importance, dit Hyde. Où est Riza ?

-Cela en a, répondit Edward, Hawkeye n'a jamais écrit sur ses recherches, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t il la confirmation à Hyde

-oui, dit il las

-bien, alors pourquoi aurait il écrit dessus ? Et pourquoi n'y a t il rien aucune autre information, hormis le fait que le mal du colonel existe ?

-Tu n'as peut être pas encore trouvé le code, proposa Havoc.

-Je ne pense pas. Hyde, pensez vous que Hawkeye a tout manigancé depuis le début pour son disciple ? Quand nous en avions parler, vous ne vous étiez pas prononcé dessus.

-Je croyais connaître l'homme... et en fin de compte... l'homme n'était pas l'ami que je croyais connaître... Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu ajouté à la discussion.

-Savez vous s'il connaissait Hohenheim ?

-Surement de nom... peut être de vu..., mais où est Riza ?

-Il le connaissait ... et par votre intermédiaire.

Le visage de Hyde fut étonné, surpris, puis repris une expression neutre.

-C'est possible... ça fait des années, tu sais...

-C'est possible … mettez vous à genoux, menaça t il.

-Ed, qu'est -ce que tu fais ? Demanda Al, tu ne vas pas le …

-A genoux, répéta Edward, sans regarder son frère.

-S'il le faut vraiment … Hyde se mit à genoux

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça Nii-san !

Breda mit son bras devant le corps imposant de l'armure et dit avec un regard confiant : il sait ce qu'il fait.

Alphonse ne savait que faire, ce n'était pas le simple bras de Breda qui pouvait l'arrêter – même si tout humain normal aurait évité de se retrouver contre son propriétaire -, mais ses paroles... peut être que Edward ne faisait que l'intimider.

-Bien, maintenant, mettez vous à quatre pattes.

-Que,quoi ? Tu veux me faire quoi ?

-C'est simple, mettez vous à quatre pattes, tout de suite, dit fermement l'hagaren.

Devant le regard de Ed, qui ne fléchirait pas. Hyde regarda son cadet, pour qu'il intervienne.

-Al, fais moi confiance, dit sèchement l'alchimiste, et vous, posez vos mains, vous allez parler...

Havoc ne disait rien et pensa; _Breda fait confiance au jeune alchimiste : il devait être au courant; sinon il l'aurait retenu. Edward devait savoir quelque chose, et si Riza n'était pas là ; c'est qu'elle devait approuver, mais préférait être absente. _

Jean décida de ne pas bouger : il bougerait si Edward allait trop loin : même si en fauteuil , il ne pourrait faire que très peu contre Edward.

Hyde s'exécuta : il pausa ses paumes sur un tapis.

Un cercle de lumière apparut sur le tapis.

Hyde s'inquiéta, il retira rapidement ses mains. Alphonse comprit tout de suite. Breda et Havoc furent étonné, quant à Ed, il n'avait pas changé d'expression.

-Si vous ne parliez pas ; vos mains le feraient à votre place : vous auriez pu nous dire que vous connaissiez Hohenheim... et que vous aussi … vous êtes alchimiste.

-Montez dans cette voiture, à l'avant dit le généralissime pendant qu'il s'asseyait à l'arrière d'une jeep militaire.

Riza sourit et monta en pensant : qui pourrait s'imaginer qu'une jeep militaire abrite de tels monstres ?

En rabattant la capote , on apercevrait Envy ayant pris l'apparence d'un quelconque soldat, et elle. Le généralissime bien caché à l'arrière.

Les civils verront des monstres sur leur passage, même s'il ne savait pas la vérité, quand on voyait des soldats comme l'alchimiste écarlate ; on ne pouvait pas les contredire. D'autre part, tout soldat ayant participé au massacre d'Ishbal, sans déserter ; ne valait pas mieux selon Hawkeye : se battre contre les homunculus était peut être mérité pour ces monstres que Mustang et elle étaient. Même si tous deux méritaient la peine capital, et que rien ne pouvaient rachetés tous ces corps brûlés ou tués froidement ; et sauvant des vies qui ne feraient que tués. Il devait vivre pour son objectif ; épargner la génération future de cet enfer, en s'y plongeant jusqu'au non retour. Elle devait vivre, pour le protéger, pour qu'il réalise son objectif ; il ne l'avait pas encore atteint : sa mission restait la même.

* * *

La suite ne devrait pas trop tardée, elle est déjà écrite, et récopiée. J'attendrais que les "habituels " soient passés pour mettre la suite !

Donnez votre avis, si vous trouvez que je régresse comme moi dans mon style.

Bisoux à tous !


	34. 33 : Désemparé

**~ Coucou ! C'est en cours de correction, désolée !**

**ça va prendre un moment car je reprends cette histoire entièrement, et je préfère reprendre de l'avance, pour la poster régulièrement. gros bisoux à tous les fans de FMA, et surtout aux royaistes ^^**

**Quand je recommencerais, je mettrais un chapitre en plus, pour que vous soyez prévénu. Je l'enleverais, et le remettrais à chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous !**


End file.
